


The Alpha And Omega Story

by LuaKitsune



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuaKitsune/pseuds/LuaKitsune
Summary: In this story the galaxy is divided in three categories:Alpha (Only Force Users) - They are strong with the ForceBeta (The rest of the species that are in the galaxy) - They are medium strongOmega(Can be or not a Force Sensitive) - They are pretty much weak and if it's a boy he can get pregnant.What will happen when Kanan Jarrus (The leade of the Ghost crew & an Alpha) meets Ezra Bridger (An Omega & a really strong Force Sensitive)? And when the Grand Inquisitor (an Alpha) arrives to claim the same Omega? Read the story if you want to find out.WARNING - Yaoi





	1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

3rd Person’s POV  
It’s the seventh birthday of Ezra, he is very happy and now he’s doing a party with all his friends, his sister (Sam-Samantha), his brother (Jacob) and his parents Mira and Ephraim. Everything is going very well. First, Ezra went with his brothers to bother the bucketheads; second he went with his parents to buy some presents for him but he will not have it until night; and now he is heading to his room to wait for the surprise his family have to him. After waiting two hours, Sam comes in and tells Ezra to come. They go to the common room and Ezra finds four presents for him.  
Everyone: “Happy birthday Ezra!”  
Ezra: “Thanks, it’s amazing!”  
Ephraim: “Come on Ezra open your presents”.  
Ezra opens the present one by one: the first one is an energy sling-shot that his brother made for him, the second is a loth-cat teddy that his sister brought to him, the third is a diary from his mother, and the last one from his father is a blaster. Everyone is surprised at first.  
Energy slingshot  
Loth-cat teddy  
Ezra’s Diary  
Ezra’s blaster  
Ephraim: “I will teach you to shot with the blaster from tomorrow”.  
Ezra: “Thanks daddy, I can’t wait”.  
Sam: “Well Ezzy, what do you think about you presents?”  
Ezra: “I love them, thanks”.  
Then they hear a noise coming from the door.  
Stormtrooper: “This is the Empire, open immediately”.  
Ephraim: “Oh no, Jacob, Sam, Ezra get out of here”.  
Sam: “But what about you?”  
Mira: “We will be fine now get out of here”.  
Then the door explodes and a group of stormtroopers enters. They immediately surround the family.  
Stormtrooper: “Surrender, rebel scum!”  
Ephraim: “We will surrender if you let our children go”.  
Stormtrooper: “There is no negotiation”.  
Mira: “Then we will fight”.  
Then Mira and Ephraim shoot at the trooper as they shoot back. Sam and Ezra are escaping through the back door. But when they turn to see where Jacob is they see that there is no sign of him. They run and run until they find an old abandon tower of communications.  
Ezra: “Why did you run?! We have to come back and save them?!”  
Sam: “I’m sorry Ezra, but we can’t. They’re gone”.  
She says as tears start to fall down her cheeks. Then she notices that Ezra is sitting on her lap and embrace her in a comforting manner.  
Ezra: “Don’t worry, everything will be okay as long as we are together, but where’s Jacob?”.  
Sam: “Probably he’s dead too, and Ezra there is one more thing”.  
Ezra: “What is it?”  
Sam: “You have to take this pills and everyday take one so no one will know that you’re an Omega”.  
Ezra: “I’ll do it, but why I have to?”  
Sam: “Because it will be too dangerous if someone knows that you’re an Omega, understood?”  
Ezra: “Okay, I love you Sis”.  
Sam: “I love you too”.  
Then Sam and Ezra cry until they fall asleep worrying what will happen to them from now on. Little they know is from here their destinies will change more than they think.


	2. Chapter 1 - Meeting The Ghost Crew

~7 years later~  
Ezra’s POV  
It has been 7 years since the day the Empire took my family. Now I’m only with my sister. Today I had a feeling that something will happen and that will change our lives. Then I see a star destroyer so I decide to call my sister that something valuable will give us money in the black market.  
Ezra: “Sam, do you copy me?”  
Com/Sam: “Yes Ezra, what is it?”  
Ezra: “Where are you right now?”  
Com/Sam: “I’m in the market, why?”  
Ezra: “We have a mission and it involves messing with the Empire”.  
Com/Sam: “Okay, I’ll see you on the outskirts”.  
Ezra: “Okay, Ezra out”.  
Then I take my speeder and head to Capital City. When I arrive, I see two imperials officers messing with a fruit seller, so I decide to mess with them a little before go to the important thing.  
Aresko: “All the fruit have to be inform first in the imperial information, you’re not allowed to sold this fruit here”.  
Fruit Seller: “But it’s just meilooruns”.  
Grint: “Is that a rebellious act?”.  
Fruit Seller: “Agh… I remember the days before the Empire and its ships appear here in Lothal, it was peaceful”.  
Aresko: “That is an insubordination, you two arrest him”.  
‘I think that is my signal’. So, I walk pass them and say.  
Ezra: “I’m sorry sir, you would spare some meiloorun”.  
Grint: “Get out of here, loth-rat!”  
Ezra: “Okay, okay, I don’t look for problems”.  
When I pass him I take his com-link and I move a little farther.  
Ezra: “But they always find me”.  
Com/Ezra: “Attention to all units this is a red code, I repeat this is a red code”.  
Aresko: “On our way, it’s your lucky day trash”.  
When they get away I move near the fruit seller.  
Com/Ezra: “I repeat this a red code”.  
Fruit Seller: “Thanks”.  
Ezra: “No thank you”.  
Then I start to get some fruit into my bag.  
Fruit Seller: “Wait, what are you doing?”  
Ezra: “Hey, I have to eat”.  
Then I go up on the roofs and head to where the bucketheads were heading. When I see the boxes, I wait until Sam gives me my signal. ‘I almost feel sorry, almost’ I think but then I sense something strange that pulls me. I get up and see where is heading me this feeling and I see a man with brown hair in a ponytail and wearing green. When I see he’s going to turn I kneel down so he can’t see me. Then I decide to see what will he do.  
Kanan’s POV  
Me and my crew are on a mission to steal the Empire some boxes that Vizago wants. I am waiting in the middle of a street when I feel something in the Force that is pulling me. So, I decide to turn and see where the Force is guiding me but when I turn I see nothing so I decide to start with the mission.  
First I head to Zeb and hit twice on the leg to signal him, then to Sabine. Sabine goes and put a bomb in one of the speeders. When the bomb explodes, I go into action and shoot at the remaining troopers. I make it very quick and Zeb punches the rest of them.  
When we are about to take the crates a kid, with dark-blue hair and electric-blue eyes that seems to look in your soul, jumps from the roofs and says.  
???: “Thanks for the hard work”.  
Zeb tries to punch him but fail. Then he turns to me.  
Zeb: “Now what?!”  
Kanan: “After the kid!”  
Ezra’s POV  
After I take the crates I head out of Capital City then my com sounds.  
Com/Sam: “Ezra what happened? What was that explosion?”  
Ezra: “Now, it’s not the right time Sam, I’ll see you outside the city”.  
Com/Sam: “Okay, on my way”.  
I turn off my com and head to the where Sam will wait for me. Then I notice that they are following me and suddenly a girl jumps from the roof and on the crates and she points her blaster to me.  
???: “If the big guy catch you, you will be in trouble”.  
Then she points to the middle between the crates and shoots making one of the box to separate. Then I accelerate but the two guys from before are still on my tail. Then two troopers start to shoot at us and one of them shoots at my speeder.  
Ezra: “That doesn’t sound good”.  
Then my speeder goes crazy and I’m scoped across the road. It takes me a little to handle the controls but I am able to recover and continue.  
Kanan’s POV  
I see the boy jump to the other side so I start to shoot at the troopers, Zeb is able to take charge from one and the other gets near me.  
Kanan: “Okay, I surrender, you got me”.  
Trooper: “What?!”  
Kanan: “Just kidding”.  
Then I throw him a bomb and it explodes after I get away a little. When I’m at the same height that the boy he accelerates more so I signal Zeb to take my crates so I can take the boy. He says yes and I unhook the crates. Then I head to the boy and jump to the other side to catch him.  
Ezra’s POV  
When I’m about to get out of the city the strange man from before jumps in front of me sparking me so I have to close the eyes and when I open them I see him stop in front of me so I stop and look at the man and I see he has turquoise eyes that see you penetratingly.  
Ezra: “Look, I have steal these things whatever they are fairly”.  
???: “And you got very far but I was stealing those crates before. So, if you don’t mind give them to me”.  
Ezra: “The day is not over yet”.  
Then I move again so the TIE shoots at the man then head out of the city.  
Kanan’s POV  
I see the boy go away so I decide to contact my crew.  
Kanan: “Here Specter 1, I need a pickup”.  
Com/Hera: “Here Specter 2, on my way”.  
Sam’s POV  
I see Ezra comes in my direction but then when he’s near I see a TIE that shoots at him making him fly a little with the crate. I go to where he is and he says.  
Ezra: “The things that are in that crates should be worth it”.  
Sam: “I hope so”.  
When the TIE is about to shoot at us it explodes then we see a man in a ship.  
???: “You need someone to take you?”  
We look at each other to know if we should trust this man or not. Then we see four more TIES heading our location.  
???: “Do you have any better option?”  
Then I jump to the open ramp and turn to see Ezra is no there. When I see him I see he goes to take the crate.  
???: “Leave the box you don’t have time”.  
Then Ezra jumps with the crate and reaches the ramp.  
We help him enter and the ramp close. Then I see a mandalorian and a Lasat, strange because I thought they were all dead. We head to see what’s in the box and we see weapons.  
Ezra: “Wow, do you know how much it costs in the black market?”  
???: “Yes, and the crate is ours?!” Says the Lasat with a furious tone.  
So, I put in front of Ezra in a protective way.  
Sam: “Don’t talk like that to my brother, Beta”.  
???: “How did you call me right now?!”  
He says more furious, then I guide my hand to my lightsaber if I need to use it, but the man from before stops him.  
???: “Zeb stop, we need to take care of some TIES first. Specter 4, Specter 5, watch them”.  
Then he goes up to the cabin that is what I suppose. Ezra sits on top of the crate.  
Ezra: “Look we were only doing the same as you, steal to survive”.  
Zeb: “You don’t know anything kid”. The Lasat says.  
Then the ship shakes a little and Ezra ends under the Lasat.  
Ezra: “Get off me. I can’t breathe”.  
I see him getting very nervous that means he is having a panic attack, I try to reach him but the mandalorian gets in my way.  
Zeb: “Hey, I’m not that heavy”.  
Ezra: “It’s not for that, it’s the smell”.  
He says then I see the Lasat getting even more furious. ‘Oh, oh’ I think. Then I see the Lasat takes Ezra and throws him in a closet.  
Sam: “Hey let him go?!”  
???: “Calm down, we’re not going to hurt you or the kid”.  
Zeb: “Speak for yourself, that street-rat give us so much trouble”.  
Sam: “Hey, don’t you dare to call to my brother like that, you don’t have the right to call him that?!”  
~In the cockpit~  
3rd Person’s POV  
Kanan is talking to Hera, while they shoot at the TIES.  
Hera: “So, why we have four TIES after us?”  
Kanan: “A kid and a girl interrupted our mission”.  
Hera: “They seem to have talent to steal and run away without the Empire catching them, and the kid cling to a crate with four TIES after him”.  
Kanan: “Because I was there to help him, and you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking?!”  
Hera: “Come on Kanan they would be a great help for us”.  
Kanan: “No the kid is a street-rat, irresponsible, reckless, and… he is no longer”.  
He says when he sees at the security cameras. Then he uses the com-link of the Ghost.  
Kanan: “Zeb, where’s the kid?”  
Com/Zeb: “Don’t worry boss he’s… ehh… he was here”.  
Then they hear a sound from the vents.  
Com/Sabine: “He is still on the ship”.  
Sam: “Just like him”.  
Then he turns off the com.  
Hera: “And very creative, he reminds me of someone I know”.  
Then Kanan heads to find the boy.  
Ezra’s POV  
I climb through the vents when suddenly I fall, I sit in the chair and see that I am in space.  
Ezra: “I’m in space, and I’m going to die”.  
Then the girl from before pulls me out of the seat and she takes off the helmet and I am impressed for the colors on her hair and his brown eyes.  
Then she sits on the chair and starts to shoot at the TIES.  
Ezra: “Hello my name is Ezra, and yours?”  
Then I feel like I’m pull back.  
Zeb: “My name is Zeb brat”.  
Then I start to feel that I’m having a panic attack.  
???: “We’re in hyperspace”.  
After that I have a panic attack and then everything goes black.  
~Time skip~  
Sam’s POV  
I watch Ezra in the bed of the med-bay after the Lasat knocked him out. Then the man from before and a Twi’lek enter and I see that the Twi’lek is familiar for some reason.  
???: “What happened?”  
Zeb: “The kid attacked me”.  
Sam: “No he wasn’t, he was having a panic attack, and you hit him on the head!”  
I yell at him furious, I see that he is ashamed of what he did. Then I relax when I hear Ezra starting to wake up.  
Sam: “Hey Ezzy, how are you?”  
Ezra: “My head hurts”.  
Sam: “Anyway who are you?”  
The man from before starts to present one by one.  
Kanan: “My name is Kanan and I’m the leader of this crew and an Alpha, the Twi’lek is Hera a Beta, the droid is Chopper, the mandalorian Sabine Beta and the Lasat ZebBeta too, and you are?”  
I don’t say anything as I kneel down to see the droid closer.  
Sam: “Chopper eh, I like the droid!”  
I say as I take a better look of the droid.  
Zeb: “You like that thing?!”  
Sam: “Yeah!”  
Chopper: “Beep beep bop” *Of course, I’m adorable*  
Ezra: “It doesn’t surprise me, she’s a fanatic of droids”.  
Sam: “Ezra?!”  
Then everyone, including me, start to laugh a little as I blush a little.  
Sam: “Well, my name is Samantha Bridger, but I prefer to be called Sam and I’m an Alpha. And he’s my brother Ezra an Alpha too”.  
Kanan: “Wait, you said your name is Samantha Bridger?”  
Sam: “Yes, why?”  
Kanan: “You’re Master Mace Windu’s Padawan?!”  
Sam: “Yeah, how do you know it?”  
Kanan: “Because I am a Jedi too, but first could you take your hood off I think the rest will feel more comfortable”.  
Sam: “Oh, ok”.  
Sabine: “Wow I like the colors in your hair”.  
Sam: “I like yours too”.  
Kanan: “Anyways would you like to join our crew?”  
Sam: “I don’t know, how I can know that you will not betray us”.  
Kanan: “We would never do something like that”.  
Sam: “Hmm, what do you think Ezra?”  
I say looking at Ezra.  
Ezra: “I don’t know you know what happened the last time”.  
He says as he starts to trembles a little, then I hug him so he can relax and doesn’t remember that.  
Sam: “I think that we’ll trust you but I want to know something”.  
Hera: “What is it?”  
Sam: “What do you know about the Jedi and the Order”  
Kanan: “Can we talk in private?”  
I nod as I go with him out of the med-bay.  
Ezra’s POV  
I see my sister goes out with Kanan. Then Hera, the Twi’lek turns to me.  
Hera: “So, maybe we should get you and your sister back to Lothal, your parents must be very worried”.  
When she mentions ‘parents’ I flinch a little but answer.  
Ezra: “We don’t have parents”.  
Then I see her face going sad.  
Ezra: “But at least I have Sam”.  
Sabine: “You mean your sister?”  
Ezra: “Yeah, she is the only family I have”.  
Hera: “And your parents? What happened to them?”  
Ezra: “I prefer not to talk about it”.  
Then Sam enters the med-bay with Kanan.  
Ezra: “So?”  
Sam: “We will stay and Kanan said that he will train you”.  
Ezra: “Really?”  
Kanan: “Yes, your sister told me that you’re a Force-Sensitive and one very strong for what your sister told me”.  
Ezra: “Cool”.  
Kanan: “From now on I’ll be your Master, and there is one more thing that you’re hiding from us, isn’t it?”  
Sam: “Well… yeah… but it’s Ezra who have to tell you and when he knows that he can truly trust you”.  
Kanan: “For me it’s fine”.  
Ezra: “Okay”.  
3rd Person’s POV  
Then they headed to the common room to take a break until they arrive to where they are heading talking a bit to know better about each other. Little they know that soon they will find someone in their past that they thought they would never see again.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Grand Inquisitor Appears

Sam’s POV  
It has been 6 months since we join the Ghost crew, all days we have encounter this ISB agent Kallus who is starting to get in my nerves, the last time we went on a mission Ezra got hit in the leg and he recovered yesterday. I’m surprise he can train like of nothing had happened and I see that Kanan sometime gets frustrated because Ezra is difficult to teach.  
Kanan: “Ezra, you’re not focus”.  
Ezra: “I’m trying”.  
Kanan: “Do or do not, there is no try”.  
Ezra: “What that even means, how can I do something if I no try?”.  
Kanan: “Hmmm… I don’t know but is something that Master Yoda often said”.  
Sam: “Kanan I think you two should take a break, and remember Ezra just recovered yesterday, go easy with him”.  
Kanan: “Okay, for today the training is off”.  
Sam: “Okay, now Ezra we have to talk… in private”.  
Ezra: “Oh… Okay”.  
Kanan: “Then I’ll leave you two a little of privacy, I’ll go see how are the others”.  
Then Kanan leaves and I turn to Ezra seeing that he’s looking at Kanan as he leaves.  
Sam: “So, there’s nothing you want to tell me”.  
Ezra: “Noooo… Not really, why do you ask?”  
Sam: “Ezra! I saw the way you look to Kanan, you like him”.  
Ezra: “What, you’re crazy! He’s my Master! Remember” *He says glaring at me, but I can see the surprise and confused look in his eyes*  
Sam: “Ezra Bridger you know you can’t hide anything from me, besides I’m your sister and you know that you can trust me”.  
Ezra: “I know sis, it’s just difficult”.  
Sam: “Take your time, and when you feel you’re prepared then tell me, no pressures, but tell me now”.  
Ezra: “Wait! What?! You just say “no pressures”. It’s obvious that you’re pressuring me!”  
Sam: “I know, come on tell me”.  
Ezra: “Okay, okay. I’ll tell you but promise me you won’t tell anyone”.  
Sam: “Okay Ezra I promise”.  
Ezra: “O-Okay… I-I’m in love with Kanan… since the first time I saw him”.  
Sam: “Really! That’s awesome Ezra! But what happens? I know there is more”.  
Ezra: *Sigh* “Well, I don’t think he feels the same, I’m just a kid he would never love me the same way I love him”.  
Sam: “Why do you think like that? I’m sure that you should tell him how you feel. And I’m curious about what you like from him”.  
I say as I stare at him. I see how he is getting more nervous and he starts to blush.  
Ezra: “Well, he’s kind, handsome, cares about people, actually he really cares about me and…”  
Sam: “And?”  
Ezra: “I think he’s the Alpha who I’m supposed to be with. What do you think?”  
Sam: “Hmmm… If that’s what you think you should confess your feelings towards him. I know it might be difficult for you but you better tell him before you know what”.  
Ezra: “I know, but for now you don’t tell anything you promised”.  
Sam: “Okay, okay. Let’s go back to see if there’s any new mission, but I still think you should stay back you just recovered”.  
Ezra: “Sis, I’m fine, I promise”.  
Then we head back to the Ghost. But for some reason I have the feeling that something bad will happen and that it involves Ezra, so I will be near him to make sure nothing happens to him or at least I will be calm if he is with Kanan.  
Meanwhile with Kanan after he leaves  
Kanan’s POV  
I leave Sam and Ezra so I decide to head to the cockpit and see if Hera has any new mission for us. While I go, I see Zeb and Chopper fighting again.  
Kanan: “Zeb, Chopper, stop fighting”.  
Zeb: “It’s not my fault this screw bucket electrocuted me”.  
Chopper: “Beep bop beep” *You were snoring too loud*  
Kanan: “You know, I don’t care just stop fighting, understood?”  
Zeb: “Yes, boss”.  
Chopper: “Bep” *Yes*  
Then I head to talk to Hera.  
Kanan: “Hello Hera, there’s any mission today?”  
Hera: “For now no, but we will need to go on a supply run, we need more food, combustible and some medical supplies”.  
Kanan: “Okay, then we’ll go since there is nothing more to do”.  
Hera: “Yes, and Kanan how are you?”  
Kanan: “I’m fine, why do you ask?”  
Hera: “You know what I mean”.  
Kanan: “Oh… you mean… about Ezra”.  
Since I confessed her a few days that I love Ezra she has been insisting me to tell him how I feel, but I’m too afraid to know the answer, what if he hates me, or if he doesn’t want to see me anymore, or if he wants to stay away from me. I could not stand through it. Ezra is the most important in my life since Order 66.  
Hera: “Kanan… Kanan!” *Waves a hand in front of me*  
Kanan: “Eh… what… sorry… what were you saying?”  
Hera: “I said that when will you tell him how you feel”.  
Kanan: “I don’t know Hera, I’m afraid to tell him, what if he rejects me, or don’t want to stay near me anymore”.  
Hera: “Kanan, you don’t know what will he say and I don’t think he would say that, listen I see you as a little brother and I know that you should tell him, believe me”.  
Kanan: “I know, but first I have to feel prepare to confess him, it’s not that simple”.  
Hera: “I know, but we know the kid since a few months, and I’m sure he’d never hate you, he is more attached to you than to the others, apart from his sister”.  
Kanan: “Okay”.  
Hera: “Well now you have to go to a supply run, go to call the others”.  
I take my com and call to all the crew.  
Kanan: “Kanan to all the crew, we will go on a supply run”.  
Com/Sabine: “Okay, I need new paints for my works”.  
Com/Zeb: “On my way”.  
Com/Ezra: “Okay, we’ll wait outside”.  
Com/Sam: “And who will look the ship?”  
Hera: “Chopper will stay in the Ghost with me”.  
I stand up and head to the ramp of the Ghost. In there I see everyone already prepare.  
Kanan: “Okay, we need food, combustible, paint for Sabine and Sam and medical supplies”.  
Everyone: “Okay”.  
We start to head to Capital City and start searching for the supplies. We see that there is a lot so we decide to split.  
Kanan: “Okay, we will split to take the supplies faster”.  
Sabine: “Okay, so how are the groups”.  
Sam: “How about Zeb go for the combustible, Kanan and Ezra for the food, and Sabine and me for paint and medical supplies, this way we’ll go faster and if someone needs help just call through the com”.  
Kanan: “Okay, it’s fine with me”.  
Ezra: “Me too”.  
Zeb: “Okay”.  
Sabine “Then let’s go”.  
As we head to take the food I think about that this could be my chance to tell Ezra how I feel but I decide to wait a little bit, for now I’ll enjoy this moment the two of us alone, but he’s strangely nervous.  
Sabine’s POV  
As we head to go for our part of the supplies I think that Sam is acting a little strange, normally she is the one who goes with Ezra when we split.  
Sabine: “Sam, everything’s okay?”  
Sam: “Yeah, why do you ask?” *She says a little nervous*  
Sabine: “Because normally you go with Ezra, and that my feminine instinct tells me that something is happening so spill”.  
Sam: “I don’t know Sabine, I promised I would not tell anyone”.  
Sabine: “You know you can trust me, if you feel better I promise I will not tell anyone”.  
Sam: “Hmmm… Okay, I’ll tell you but Ezra cannot discover that I told you”.  
Sabine: “Okay”.  
Sam: “O-Okay… Ezra’sinlovewithKanan”. *She says so fast that I cannot understand her*  
Sabine: “Wait! Wait! More slow I didn’t understand you”.  
Sam: “I said, Ezra is in love with Kanan”.  
Sabine: “What?! Wait! What?! Are you serious?! How? When?”. *I say a little impressed, but happy for Ezra*  
Sam: “It seems he started to like Kanan since the first time he saw him”.  
Sabine: “And you’re fine with that, I mean I’ve been starting to see Ezra as a little brother, but they’re Master and Padawan and there is the age, you know”.  
Sam: “I know, but Ezra truly loves him, and I want to see him happy after all those years, I also think Kanan is someone you can trust”. *She says with a look half sad half happy*  
Sabine: “Wait, what do you mean “see him happy after all those years”?”  
Sam: “Nothing, it’s nothing, let’s go or we will be late”.  
Sabine: “Okay”.  
I say but I know this two are still hiding something from us, but I will wait a little to know, if not she will refuse to talk.  
Inquisitor’s POV  
I’ve been send by my Master to Lothal to finish that little rebel cell that had a Master and a Padawan with them. So, I will prepare a trap to capture both Padawan and Master, and turn to the Dark Side the Padawan. I am waiting in my office when agent Kallus enters.  
Kallus: “Inquisitor”.  
Inquisitor: “What bring you here agent?”  
Kallus: “Our cameras have seen the rebels in the market in this moment, sir”.  
Inquisitor: “Okay, prepare the troopers, we’re going to capture those rebels now”.  
Kallus: “Yes, sir”.  
With that he leaves and I head to see one more time the information I have about those rebels. The only one we have is a little bit about the identities of each one, but one gets my interest so I start to see it, and when I finish I start to hurry up. When I head to the market I see agent Kallus prepared with the troopers.  
Inquisitor: “Let’s go, I want those rebels alive”.  
Stormtroopers: “Yes, sir”.  
Ezra’s POV  
I’m very nervous, my sister sent me with Kanan, he will discover that something is strange with me, he’ll find out, I knew I shouldn’t told her about my feelings for Kanan.  
Kanan: “Ezra… Ezra!”  
Ezra: “Y-Yeah… What?”  
Kanan: “I was telling you what we need, are you okay? You’re distract, more than usual”.  
Ezra: “Y-Yes… I’m okay… what were you saying?”  
Kanan: “Like I said, we only have one last thing to buy, meilooruns”.  
Ezra: “But in Lothal there are no meilooruns”.  
Kanan: “I know, but maybe there are import”.  
Ezra: “Oh, right”.  
Then we head to find someone who has meilooruns, fortunately we found someone and we buy two. When we start to head to find with the others Kanan calls me.  
Kanan: “Ezra”.  
Ezra: “Yeah?”  
Kanan: “There is something I have to tell you”.  
Ezra: “And what is it?”  
Kanan: “For a long time I’ve wanted to tell you…”  
Before Kanan can say anything more I start to feel cold and so Kanan feels it too.  
Ezra: “Do you feel that?”  
Kanan: “Yeah… Ezra, look out!”  
Then Kanan pushes me near him as a red blade pass near me, I feel a little happy that he is embracing me but unfortunately it’s not the way I would like. When we turn around we see the blade returns to the person who threw that and instantly a bunch of troopers and agent Kallus surround us. When I look at the person who almost hit me I see a Pau’an in front of us.  
Inquisitor: “Hello, my name is the Inquisitor, and you Jedis will come with me”.  
Great a new problem.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Escape And Two Misterious Figures

Kanan’s POV  
I was just going to confess Ezra my feelings for him and now that Inquisitor appears ruining my confession. I must find a way to get us out of here. While this guy starts to come closer I Stand in front of Ezra to protect him.  
Inquisitor: “Just like a Master, protecting his Padawan. But you cannot protect the boy”.  
Kanan: “We will see”.  
Then I ignite my lightsaber as the Inquisitor ignites his. We start clashing saber while Ezra starts to shoot troopers with his slingshot. I push the Inquisitor with the Force and take my com to warn the others.  
Kanan: “Specter 1 to all Specters, the Empire found us, I repeat the Empire found us, go back to the Ghost and we will need a pick up”.  
Com/Hera: “Here Specter 2, coming”.  
Then the Inquisitor and I are fighting again. Until he uses the Force to push me against a wall, then everything turns black.  
Ezra’s POV  
I am shooting to the troopers while Kanan fights the Inquisitor, I almost finish them when I hear a loud bump and I see that Kanan is unconscious. I try to get to him but then the Inquisitor stands between me and Kanan.  
Ezra: “What do you want?! Get out of my way?!”  
Inquisitor: “I don’t think so, boy. You will be coming with me”.  
Ezra: “I don’t think so”.  
I shoot at him but then I feel a shoot grazing my arm, then I see that Kallus has shoot me while I was distracted with the Inquisitor. Then the Inquisitor stabs his lightsaber in my leg, I cry out of pain then I fall to the ground.  
Inquisitor: “You will be coming with me, whether you want or not”.  
He says while he approaches to me. Then I scream through the Force for Kanan to help me. ‘Kanan, help!’  
Kanan’s POV  
I am starting to wake up when I hear a voice through the Force ‘Kanan, help!’ I look around and see the Inquisitor and Kallus near Ezra and he has a shoot in his arm and the leg wounded by the lightsaber. I use the Force to push them away from Ezra and go to him.  
Kanan: “Don’t worry Ezra, everything will be okay”.  
Ezra only nods at me. I carry him bridal style and starts to run. Then the Inquisitor, Kallus and more troopers start to follow us. I try to lose them but the Inquisitor finds us because of the Force.  
I see Zeb, Sam and Sabine coming to us to help with the troopers and the Inquisitor. Zeb starts to fight Kallus, Sabine with the troopers, and Sam fights with the Inquisitor. I see the Ghost starts landing so I head there and bring Ezra to the med-bay and fix his leg and arm the best I can. When I finish, I start to go with the others to help them.  
Ezra: “Please don’t go”.  
I turn to tell Ezra that I will be back soon but when I see the fear in his eyes I decide to stay with him to calm him down. Right now he needs me.  
Sam’s POV  
I start fighting the Inquisitor so Kanan can carry Ezra to the Ghost.  
Inquisitor: “I see that you’re a Jedi too, my Master will be pleased with the capture of two Jedis and a Padawan”.  
Sam: “If you think I will let you get near my brother, you’re wrong”.  
Inquisitor: “Oh you think you can keep the boy safe from me. For his good surrender”.  
Sam: “I’m not making deals with a Sith”.  
We continue fighting until I hear my com sound.  
Com/Hera: “All Specters come back to the Ghost”.  
As I try to get back the Inquisitor continues getting on my way then he stabs his lightsaber in my arm and I scream.  
Inquisitor: “I think you will not be with your friends”.  
Just when I am going to use the Force I see someone shoots to the Inquisitor from the roofs.  
Two figures jump from the roofs and start fighting the Inquisitor and the troopers. When I look up I see Zeb coming to me and he carries me to the Ghost. Then I see the two figures run to other way followed by troopers as Hera starts driving the Ghost away from Lothal.  
Moments later  
Kanan’s POV  
Now we are all in the common room waiting to know how bad are the injures of Ezra and Sam since Hera practically throw me out of the med-bay, it’s been an hour now. Then Hera enters the common room.  
Kanan: “How are they?”  
Hera: “Sam only has a slight stab on the arm but she will recover in a few days”.  
Kanan: “And Ezra?”  
Hera: “Ezra will take a little more of time since he receivedonestab directly on the leg so he will not be able to walk in 2-3 weeks, but his arm is fine since the shot grazed him”.  
Sabine: “What happened Kanan?”  
Kanan: “We were finishing with our part of the supply run when suddenly we felt something in the Force, then the Inquisitor and the troopers appeared, we started fighting and I lost conscious when he Force-pushed me against a wall. When I woke up I see Ezra on the ground injured in the leg and arm. I went to him and carried him away until I saw you and headed to the Ghost”.  
I say with a guilty look.  
Hera: “Kanan, it was not your fault that Ezra and Sam got injured”.  
Kanan: “I know, but I should have protected Ezra better”.  
Zeb: “Boss you did what you could, and that took all us by surprise, there is nothing you should feel guilty about, the only culprits are the Inquisitor and the Empire”.  
Sabine: “Zeb is right, Kanan. They will be fine, they’re strong”.  
Kanan: “I know. What happened after I went to the med-bay?”  
There is a little silence time before Zeb starts speaking.  
Zeb: “Well… when we started to head to the Ghost we heard a scream of pain and we saw Sam on the ground with the Inquisitor above her. Then two figures jumped from the roofs and started to get the Inquisitor and the troopers away from us, giving us an open escape”.  
Kanan: “Two mysterious figures?”  
Sabine: “Yes, but we couldn’t see their faces, they were covered with some strange masks”.  
Hera: “Well, let’s leave this here. You want to see how they are?”  
Everyone: “Yes”.  
We all head to the med-bay and we see Ezra and Sam talking, when we enter they stop talking and look at us.  
Hera: “How are you?”  
Sam: “Better, that guy beat me faster. Who the heck was that guy?!”  
Kanan: “From what he said, he’s the Inquisitor and a Sith”.  
Ezra: “What’s a Sith?”  
Kanan: “A Sith is a Dark-Force user and was the enemy of the Jedi. For a long time, the Jedi Council thought there were no more Sith until the Empire raised”.  
For a moment, there is an uncomfortable silence knowing that we have a new enemy.  
Ezra: “Well, but now we are save and there was only a little of injuries”.  
He says smiling trying to lighten up the mood, which he gets.  
Sam: “But there is still something that worries me”.  
Hera: “What?”  
Sam: “Who were that figures that helped us?”  
Kanan: “We don’t know but Sabine saw something”.  
I say then we all look at Sabine.  
Sabine: “They were wearing strange masks on their faces”.  
Sam: “Do you remember how were the masks?”  
Sabine: “I think I can draw them”.  
Hera: “Okay for today has been enough, we all need rest. Sabine come with me to prepare dinner”.  
Sam: “I’ll go too”.  
Hera: “No, you will stay here and recover. If you try to get out of the med-bay, I’ll suspend you from missions for a whole month”.  
Sam: “Seriously?”  
Hera: “Seriously”.  
Sam: “Hum”.  
We all laugh after the reaction of Sam and start to get out of the med-bay, while Hera and Sabine make dinner, Zen and I are in charge of making the diagnosis of the ship. It has been a long day. Well I’ll try again to tell Ezra my feelings when the things calm down.  
Kitsune’s POV  
We almost get capture, if it wasn’t thanks to Washi who was prepare to our pick up we wouldn’t make it in time.  
Kitsune: “Thanks Washi, as always you’re the best with the ship”.  
Washi: “Of course, I’m the best pilot you know, how’s Hyou?”  
Kitsune: “I think he’s doing fine, just a little tired by that Pau’an”.  
I see Hyou coming with Koumori so I help themto getto the chair.  
Kitsune: “How are you? You feel well? Do you need anything?”  
Hyou: “Jejeje… Just a little tired, don’t worry I’ll be fine”.  
Kitsune: “If I see that guy again, I’ll kick his ass”.  
Everyone starts laughing.  
Washi: “And you’re okay… You know… After seeing them after so long?”  
Kitsune: “Yes, from what I saw they have a new family who really cares about them, I’m happy for them”.  
Hyou: “Are you sure?”  
I see they are looking at me with worrying looks then I feel a tear run down my cheek. Then Hyou comes to me and hugs me.  
Hyou: “Shh, it’s okay. Everything will be okay. I know you’re afraid of telling them but they’ll understand why you left them”.  
Kitsune: “I-I know… B-But I’m scared…”  
Then Washi and Koumori join the hug, they are the only ones who I can truly trust and they don’t judge me because of my past. I knew sooner or later this moment would come I have to tell them.  
Ezra’s POV  
My sister left to go to his room to rest. Minutes later Hera and Kanan come with the dinner, then Hera sees that Sam isn’t here.  
Hera: “Where is Sam?”  
Ezra: “She went to her room, don’t be angry with her. She just went to rest”.  
Hera: “Ugh… Fine, only for this time. I’ll see how’s her”.  
Then Hera leaves leaving Kanan and me alone.  
Kanan: “Take it, you need to recover”.  
Ezra: “Thanks”.  
While I’m eating my food, I feel a little nervous staying with Kanan alone. When I finish, I start remembering what happened today, then an idea pops in my head.  
Ezra: “Kanan, do you remember when we were at the market?”  
Kanan: “Yes, why?”  
Ezra: “What were you going to tell me?”  
Kanan: “Oh… that… I was going to…”  
He starts. I notice he’s getting nervous, so I decide not to push him too much after what happened with the Inquisitor.  
Ezra: “Calm down, if you want we can talk later after what happened today we all need to rest”.  
Kanan: “You sure? You’ll be fine here?”  
Ezra: “Of course, at least I need a little the fresh air after sleeping in the same cabin of Zeb”.  
We both start laughing when I start to yawn.  
Kanan: “Rest now, you need it more than me. And if you need anything call me I’ll be right here”.  
Ezra: “Okay, goodnight”.  
Kanan: “Goodnight”.  
With that I start to lay down then let myself been consumed by sleep.  
Kanan’s POV  
I see Ezra is sleep so I kiss his forehead before heading to my room. When I arrive, I change into my night clothes and go to bed to sleep. But I’m still worried about how I will be able to protect Ezra from the Inquisitor. With that in mind I sleep.


	5. Chapter 4 - Joint Mission 1

A few weeks later  
Ezra’s POV  
Right now, Kanan and I are training with our sabers, it’s been 3 weeks since the Inquisitor appeared and started going after us every mission we make, but fortunately we get all we need. Then I start feeling dizzy and I realize I am having a vision. Before I collapse I see Kanan running to me saying my name.  
Ezra’s vision  
I see a group of four people that says they will help us with the mission request by Fulcrum. We are making a rescue mission in a Star Destroyer. We have to rescue some rebels. Then the scene changes to us with another crew fighting the troopers and rescuing the prisoners. Then we are fighting the Inquisitor. After, I see a girl with a mask saying that she is sorry. And when she is going to take off the mask everything goes black.  
End Ezra’s vision  
I wake up to see myself in the med-bay with Kanan by my side.  
Kanan: “Ezra, are you okay? What happened before?”  
Ezra: “Kanan… I had a vision”.  
Kanan: “Do you want to talk about it?”  
Ezra: “We were on a mission request by Fulcrum to rescue some rebels from a Star Destroyer, we were having another crew with us send by Fulcrum, we fought the Inquisitor, after one of them told me sorry and when I was going to see her face it stopped”.  
Kanan: “Hmm… Then we must be careful. And who is that person you’re talking about?”  
Ezra: “I don’t know…”  
Com/Hera: “Kanan, I need you and Ezra in the common room, Fulcrum has a new mission for us”.  
Kanan: “On our way”.  
We head to the common room to see Hera, Sabine, Chopper, Zeb and Sam already there waiting for us. When we arrive the transmission starts.  
Com/Fulcrum: “Hello, Ghost crew I have a new mission for you”.  
Hera: “What is it about?”  
Com/Fulcrum: “We need you and another crew to cooperate and rescue some rebels in a Star Destroyer, the Intel says it will be a simple mission of rescue, there will be normal security so it should be easy”.  
Kanan: “Understood Fulcrum. Where we will meet the other crew?”  
Com/Fulcrum: “They will be at 5 pm on Old Joe’s Pit Stop”.  
Hera: “Okay Fulcrum, thanks”.  
COM/Fulcrum: “Fulcrum out”.  
As the transmission ends I start to worry because this mission is related with my vision, then an idea pops in my head and I go to my and Zeb’s shared room. I go to my closet and take out a box.  
From there I take a wolf mask that I had never taken out since I was 10. I have a feeling that the person I saw in the vision is related with her. I really like this mask and the old moments Sam and I shared with her. But she left us suddenly. Then I hear my door open and Sam sees me with my and her old mask.  
Ezra’s mask  
Sam’s mask  
Sam: “Ezra, I thought I told you to throw those things”.  
Ezra: “I know, but I don’t want to throw them, they’re special, remember?”  
Sam: “I know, and I know that it caused too damage to us when she abandoned us!”  
From Sam’s yell the crew comes and sees that we are discussing.  
Ezra: “I remember, but I remember too that she left a note saying she would come back!”  
Sam: “Well I think it is not true because in 4 years she didn’t come back once! Don’t you see that she wouldn’t and will not?!”  
Ezra: “I think you’re wrong!”  
Sam: “I don’t care! Now, give me those masks!”  
Ezra: “No!”  
Sam: “Ezra…”  
Kanan: “Guys, stop fighting and care telling us who you are talking about?”  
There’s a silence but I decide to speak.  
Ezra: “When we were starting to live on the streets and after finding the old communication tower we met a person, she helped us to survive on the streets and cared for us”.  
Sam: “Yeah, as if she really cared”.  
Ezra: “Like I was saying, she was with us for 3 years we were like a family, at first we didn’t believe her but with time we became a family, and she was like a big sister for both of us”.  
Sam: “She took care of us and let us be like kids of our age because she thought we didn’t deserve to be on the streets”.  
Sabine: “And what happened?”  
Sam: “She left without saying anything just… She betrayed us leaving on our own for those 4 years”.  
Ezra: “That’s not true she left a note saying that she would come back and I still believe she will”.  
Sam: “Well if you want to believe that lie it’s up to you”.  
Then Sam leaves to her room. After, the crew looks at me.  
Ezra: “I’m sorry… It’s just she really doesn’t how to manage… these situations…”  
Kanan: “Well, we can continue this conversation in the common room”.  
Then we head to the common room.  
Sabine: “So, this person was too much important for you”.  
Ezra: “Yeah, she always made sure that we were alright and not injured, but she was always suffering a lot”.  
Zeb: “Why?”  
Ezra: “She never told us, but when we went to steal something from the Empire she would always do the distractions to make sure we take what we need. And when she came back she had a lot of injuries”.  
Hera: “She always got injured?”  
Ezra: “Yeah, but she said it was not the troopers but we always left the discussion to attend her wounds”.  
Kanan: “So, you never knew where did come from her injuries?”  
I shake my head in no. Then I look at the clock and see that the meeting will be soon.  
Ezra: “We should prepare the meeting is in 30 minutes”.  
Hera: “You’re right. Me, Chopper and Sam will stay on the Ghost while you go to meet the crew that will help us”.  
With that everyone nods and head to prepare. I can’t wait to see who these people are but I have the feeling that I already know someone. With that I head to my room to take the things.  
I wait the rest in the hangar bay as I think about what my sister told me a few minutes ago. I know that she has a point but I still believe in her. Then I start thinking about Kanan and that I should tell him my feelings.  
Kanan’s POV  
I go to the hangar bay and I see Ezra I call him but he seems in deep thought so I wave a hand in front of his eyes.  
Ezra: “Eh… Oh sorry, Kanan… What were you saying?”  
Kanan: “Ezra, you’re too distracted since the vision, are you sure you’re alright?”  
Ezra: “I’m sure Kanan… is just… I never saw Sam like this… since a long time”.  
Kanan: “I know, it must be difficult, just give her some time alone”.  
Ezra: “Kanan… um… there is something important I need to tell you…”  
I see Ezra is getting very nervous and I have a feeling that this is very important.  
Kanan: “We better talk out in case someone comes”.  
We walk to the side of the ship.  
Ezra: “Kanan… I-I…”  
Kanan: “Take your time”.  
Ezra: “I-I love you… not like a Master… or a father… I love you like a lover”.  
He says as I stay there in shock; he loves me in that way. I see he starts to blush. He’s so cute like that. Then I kiss him on the lips and say:  
Kanan: “I love you, too”.  
At first he is surprised, but then returns the kiss. I lick his bottom lip to enter and he opens his mouth. I introduce my tongue as we star to fight for dominance but in the end I win. After a while we part to take air. Then we hear Sabine calling for us.  
Sabine: “Kanan, Ezra”.  
Kanan: “We’re here”.  
I say as we walk to them.  
Kanan: “Prepared”.  
Zeb: “Let’s go”.  
With that we go to Old Joe’s Pit Stop. We walk behind them as we tie our hands together. I feel very happy, I never thought Ezra would return the feelings, but right now I know I will do anything to make him happy.  
When we arrive I ask Joe if he knows who are the persons we’re meeting when someone talks to us.  
???: “Hello, you must be the Ghost crew, Fulcrum sent us here, we’re the Squadron Faucet”.  
I turn around and see…


	6. Chapter 5 - Joint Mission 2

Kanan’s POV  
When I turn around I see four people, 2 girls and 2 boys, each of them wearing a mask.  
???: “Hello, I’m the leader of Squadron Faucet, my name is Kitsune, the other girl is Washi, the blue haired is Hyou and the black haired is Koumori, you must be the Ghost crew”.  
Kitsune’s mask  
Hyou’s mask  
Washi’s mask  
Koumori’s mask  
Kanan: “My name is Kanan and I’m the Leader of Ghost crew, he is Ezra, the mandalorian is Sabine and the Lasat is Zeb, there are two more members but they are in the Ghost”.  
Ezra: “Wait! Did you say that your name is Kitsune?”  
Kitsune: “Yeah-”  
Ezra: “KITSUNE!!!”  
Says Ezra as he jumps to the girl named Kitsune, I kind of feel a little jealous.  
Ezra’s POV  
I jump to Kitsune and hug her making her lost her breath.  
Kitsune: “O-Ok… E-Ezra… please s-stop… hug-hugging me s-so hard… I-I can’t breathe…”  
Ezra: “Nooooo!!! If I let you go, I’ll lose you again!!!”  
Kitsune: “S-Someone a l-little of he-help…”  
Ezra: “Ok, ok, but promise you won’t run away”.  
Kitsune: “Ok, I promise”.  
I stop hugging her and she recovers from my big hug. Then I see the others staring at me in shock.  
Ezra: “What?”  
Everyone: “…”  
Ezra: “*Sigh* Remember earlier when Sam and I were discussing?”  
They nod.  
Ezra: “She is the reason”.  
Kitsune: “I’m glad to see that you and Sam found a new family who cares of you… Why are you looking at me like this?”  
I turn to see that Kanan is looking at her.  
Kanan: “How?”  
Kitsune: “Like if you trying to kill me with the look, it’s gross”.  
Then everyone starts laughing and I take Kanan to talk in private.  
Ezra: “Kanan, what happens?”  
Kanan: “Nothing”.  
Ezra: “Kanan!”  
Kanan: “Okay, okay, I was a little jealous”.  
Ezra: “You don’t have to be, she’s an appreciate person for me”.  
Kanan: “But Sam seems not to like her”.  
Ezra: “I know, but she’s my sister like Sam and Sabine, nothing more”.  
Kanan: “You sure?”  
Ezra: “Kanan, believe me, the only one I love is you okay”.  
Then I peck his lips and we both come back with the others and decide to go to the Ghost.  
Kitsune’s POV  
I’m very nervous to see Sam again, I know she blames me for abandoning her and Ezra, I’m afraid of how she’ll react.  
Hyou: “Kitsune, something’s wrong?”  
Kitsune: “I’m scared”.  
Koumori: “Why?”  
Kitsune: “Because of Sam”.  
Ezra: “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of Sam from attacking you”.  
Kitsune: “You know, that doesn’t calm me down”.  
Sabine: “Wait, where is Waso… Washa…”  
Koumori: “Washi?”  
Sabine: “Yeah, where’s Washi?”  
Hyou: “She went to take our ship, Faucet”.  
When we reach their ship I see a droid and a Twi’lek waiting out of the ship.  
Kitsune: “Hello, I’m Kitsune”.  
Hyou: “Hyou”.  
Koumori: “Koumori”.  
Hera: “Hello my name is Hera, and this is Chopper”.  
Then Washi comes with Faucet landing beside their ship. Then she comes towards us.  
Washi: “Hello my name is Washi”.  
Hera: “We should discuss the mission inside, come in”.  
We all head to the ship and they take us to the common room.  
Kanan: “Ok, now why don’t you get your masks off?”  
Hyou: “Is that really necessary?”  
Zeb: “Well it would be more comfortable if you don’t have anything to hide”.  
Kitsune: “It’s okay, there’s no problem”.  
I say immediately seeing the tension between Hyou and Zeb. Just when I take off my mask someone enters. Then I turn around.  
Kitsune  
Kitsune: “Sam?!”  
Sam: “YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”  
Ezra: “Sam calm down, her team is going to help us with the mission”.  
Sam: “How am I supposed to be calm?! She abandoned us?!”  
Ezra: “But-”  
Sam: “No buts Ezra, stay away from her, she’s a liar”.  
Hyou: “Hey! Don’t talk to Kitsune like this!”  
Washi: “Who do you think you are to talk her like that?!”  
Koumori: “We won’t let you insult our leader!”  
Then everyone starts a fight discussing about what I did, well the Ghost is in shock except Sam and Ezra. I’m starting to lose my nerves so I scream.  
Kitsune: “STOP RIGHT NOW!!! YOU’RE GOING TO MAKE ME HAVE A HEADACHE!!!”  
Hyou: “B-But Kitsune she…”  
Kitsune: “I said, STOP FIGHTING, or I’ll make you three your next training a torture, understood?”  
Hyou, Washi & Koumori: “Yes, Ma’am”.  
Kitsune: “I’m sorry from what happened earlier and my rise of tone”.  
I say leaning in apology and so does the rest of my team.  
Sam: “Why did you come back?!”  
Kitsune: “Fulcrum contact us so we are here to help”.  
Sam: “Why would you want to help, maybe you’re lying!”  
Kitsune: “Sam, I know your angry with me, but please let apart your hate towards me, to help the people from that ship, please I’m begging you”.  
I say putting my hands together as a plea.  
Sam: “Okay, but that doesn’t mean I forgive you, and Ezra will not be near you unless I say so”.  
Ezra: “Sam…”  
Kitsune: “Okay”.  
Hera: “Well now that it’s resolve let’s continue with the meeting”.  
Then Hyou, Washi and Koumori take off their masks. And I hear Sam and Ezra gasp.  
Hyou  
Washi  
Koumori  
Sam’s POV  
When Koumori takes off his mask I see someone that I thought I would never see again, he is my brother Jacob.  
Sam & Ezra: “JACOB!”  
We say as we hug him and he returns the hug.  
Koumori: “I’m glad that you two are fine”.  
Ezra: “But how, Sam said that you were dead”.  
Koumori: “Well something happened and now I go by my new name Koumori, so please call me that or big bro”.  
He says with a grin. I can’t believe he’s really here.  
Sam: “But how? Ja-Koumori please tell us”.  
Koumori: “How about we talk about this after we talk about the mission”.  
Ezra: “Promise”.  
Koumori: “I promise”.  
Hera: “So the mission is in a week when the prisoners will be transport to a Star Destroyer”.  
Kanan: “The security will not be a problem. The mission is simple, enter, locate the prisoners, free them, escape and leave them in Lothal”.  
Kitsune: “Okay, then it’s fine with you if we take the prisoners in our ship while you keep the fire away from us”.  
Hera: “No problem when we’re done Sabine will explode the ship to make our escape more easy”.  
Kanan: “Any questions?”  
Zeb: “Yep, you will not change the plan in the middle of the mission right?”  
Then we all start laughing except Kanan who frowns. Then Kanan and Ezra leaves so I go to Ja-Koumori to talk how he has been.  
Kanan’s POV  
Ezra and I head to my room then I close the door to make sure anybody interrupts us and I kiss Ezra intensely making him moan, I lick his bottom lip asking for entrance which he accepts.  
We start fighting for dominance and I win. I slid a hand in his shirt and start playing with his nipples. I take him to the bed and break the kiss. Then I start licking one nipple while I play with the other with my hand.  
He moans loudly as I start to go down until I reach his crotch, then I take off his pants and start licking his dick, then deep throat him making him feel more pleasure.  
A moments after he comes in my mouth and I drink all.  
Kanan: “You taste delicious”.  
Ezra’s POV  
I blush harder because of what he says. Then I make him sat on the edge of the bed as I lean between his legs and I start undoing his pants.  
Then his I start licking his cock and his balls, making him moan, then I take all of his cock in my mouth deep throating him. He put his hands in my head to keep going. I start moving my head forward and forth. After a while I hear his breath going faster so I go faster making him come in my mouth and a little of his cum falling down the side of my mouth.  
Then he lays me on the bed and takes a bottle of lube then…


	7. Chapter 6 - Joint Mission 3

3rd Person’s POV   
Kanan puts a little of lubricant in his hand and starts to insert one finger in Ezra’s hole and starts making circles. Then two and then three. He lines up himself between Ezra’s legs and…  
Ezra: “Wait! You don’t have a way to make it safe”.  
Kanan opens a drawer beneath his bunk and takes a condom. He puts it and lines up again between Ezra’s legs.  
Kanan: “Ezra, this might hurt a little but it will be for not too long, okay?”  
Ezra nods and then Kanan starts to enter Ezra making him start to feel pain.  
Ezra: “Kanan! Stop! Please it hurts!”  
Kanan: “Relax, it will pass soon”.  
Then Kanan with one move enters completely Ezra. He waits a little to let Ezra get used to the feeling. Then he starts to thrust slowly making Ezra moan.  
Ezra: “Kanan, harder, faster”.  
Then Kanan thrusts more faster and harder as he sucks Ezra’s nipples. Ezra squeezes his hole for the amount of pleasure. Then Kanan takes Ezra and sits him on his lap making the thrusts deeper until he reaches Ezra’s sweet spot.  
Ezra: “K-Kanan… I-I’m going to…”  
Kanan: “I know… together”.  
Then Kanan and Ezra comes at the same time. Then Kanan takes off the condom and throws it in the paper bin. Ezra lays in the bed and Kanan with him taking a blanket over them. Then they kiss.  
Ezra: “I love you”.  
Kanan: “I know, I love you too”.  
Then the two sleep cuddle with each other.  
Meanwhile Sam and Koumori/Jacob  
Sam and Koumori go to the top of the Ghost to talk about what happened the last 7 years.  
Sam: “So, what happened to you? Where have you been? Why didn’t you come back?”  
Koumori: “Relax, we weren’t supposed to have this conversation with Ezra too”.  
Sam: “Oh… I think he might be interested in something else right now”.  
Koumori: “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
Sam: “Oh nothing, nothing”.  
Koumori: “If you say so”.  
Sam: “We can tell him later, come on spill”.  
Koumori: “*Sigh* You’re not giving me any option, right?”  
Sam: “Right”.  
Koumori: “When the Empire attacked our house I tried to save our parents but they took them away, then they took me too but I was sent to Mustafar”.  
Sam: “Mustafar?! But there’s where they Jedi are sent to die”.  
Koumori: “Yes. I tried to contact some rebel friends from our parents to help me, but they couldn’t because it was very dangerous and I started to lose hope. Then, I tried to contact with you through the Force but instead of contacting you I contact with other person”.  
Sam: “Who?”  
Koumori: “You should know, she was with you two when you started to live on the streets”.  
Sam: “Kitsune?!”  
Koumori: “Yes, she told me that she would rescue me because I was your family and she wanted you to be happy”.  
Sam: “And that’s why she decided to abandon us?”  
Koumori just nods with the head.  
Sam: “But why she didn’t tell us anything?”  
Koumori: “That’s something you have to ask her”.  
Sam: “I think I judge her betray too soon”.  
Then Sam starts to cry because she feels guilt for blaming Kitsune and Koumori comforts her letting her cry in his chest.  
With the crew  
Zeb’s POV  
Hera, Sabine and I are talking with Kitsune, Hyou and Washi.  
Zeb: “So you knew Sam and Ezra?”  
Kitsune: “Yes”.  
Sabine: “And you abandoned them?”  
Kitsune: “Yes”.  
Hera: “Why?”  
Hyou: “Kitsune don’t, the only ones who you have to explain that is to Sam and Ezra”.  
Sabine: “And why she can’t?”  
Washi: “Because it’s family business”.  
Hera: “Well we’re their family now, so we should hear their reason to abandon two important members of our family”.  
Then a fight starts again, I see Kitsune walks to the kitchen and I go too because I’m starting to feel hungry. She takes a glass of water while I take some jogans.  
Kitsune: “Hello”.  
Zeb: “Hi… hmmm… So what you and your team do?”  
Kitsune: “Well… the same as you, help people and fight against the Empire”.  
Zeb: “And your relation with Sam and Ezra?”  
Kitsune: “W-Well…”  
Zeb: “You don’t have to tell if you don’t want”.  
Kitsune: “No, it’s okay. When I found them I thought to protect them and made sure they didn’t get in trouble but knowing Ezra he always got in trouble”.  
Zeb: “Well, we are familiar with that”.  
Kitsune: “Jeje you’re right. It was pretty good at the beginning but I had to leave 3 years after I met them”.  
Zeb: “Why?”  
Kitsune: “Well… wait a minute first thing first”.  
She heads to the door and opens it to reveal Sabine, Hyou and Washi at the door.  
Sabine’s POV  
We suddenly fall revealing an upset Kitsune.  
Kitsune: “Care to tell me why were you three spying?”  
Hyou: “K-Kitsune… w-we can explain”.  
Washi: “R-Right… we weren’t exactly spying”.  
Kitsune: “And what were you doing?”  
Sabine: “Um… Hearing without you two noticing”.  
Kitsune: “Hyou, Washi we need to talk a little”.  
Then she takes Hyou and Washi. It’s silent for a moment, then we hear a “Sorry” and “We’ll not do it again, we promise” and two strong sounds. When they come back Hyou and Washi have a red marks on the face and in the arms.  
Kitsune: “Like I was saying before you three interrupt us I left because it was very dangerous for them”.  
Sabine: “Where were you going?”  
Before she can answer Koumori and Sam enters.  
Koumori: “She went to Mustafar”.  
Zeb & Sabine: “What?!”  
We are in shock thinking why she would go to Mustafar. Then we snap out of our thoughts when Hera comes.  
Hera: “Okay team time to go to bed, tomorrow we will train with Faucet Squadron to know how they operate and how we operate”.  
Zeb: “But Hera, we’re in the middle of a conversation”.  
Hera: “Well you’ll continue tomorrow, now time to bed”.  
Then I head to my cabin and the Faucet Squadron to their ship. Then I fall asleep.  
At the next morning  
Ezra’s POV  
I start to wake up when I see Kanan is cuddled with me, I giggle and I get up to go to the bathroom but then I feel a pain in my hips. Then I head to the bathroom, I take a quick shower and go to Kanan’s cabin.  
When I enter I see he’s up and ready to start a new day.  
Kanan: “How are you? Does anything hurt?”  
Ezra: “Well *Blushing* my hips hurt”.  
Kanan: “Sorry, I wanted you so much”.  
He says putting an arm around my waist while with the other is on my back and he kisses me. Then he adds his tongue and moves his hand to the back of my head to deep the kiss. Then we hear Hera through the com and we break the kiss.  
Com/Hera: “Ezra, are you with Kanan?”  
Ezra: “Yes, we’re meditating”.  
Com/Hera: “Tell Kanan that we’re going to know more about the other team to make sure the mission is successful”.  
Ezra: “Okay”.  
Then Kanan and I head out of the Ghost where the others are waiting.  
Ezra & Kanan: “Good morning”.  
Everyone: “Good morning”.  
Hera: “So any suggestions for today”.  
Hyou: “How about if we fight to know how everyone moves and which weapons they use?”  
Kanan: “Okay, so how we team?”  
Kitsune: “What about we write our name on a paper and we put them on a box, then take two papers and those two fights, and Chopper will be arbiter”.  
Zeb: “Hmm, that’s interesting”.  
Then we write our names and put it on a box. At the end we ended up fighting:  
Zeb VS Hyou  
Sabine VS Koumori  
Hera VS Washi  
Kanan VS Kitsune  
Ezra VS Sam  
3rd Person’s POV  
Hyou: “Interesting, I was hoping to fight Zeb”.  
Zeb: “I’ll crush you”.  
Koumori: “I never fought before a Mandalorian”.  
Sabine: “It will be amusing”.  
Kitsune: “I think Washi and Hera should do a flight demonstration”.  
Washi & Hera: “Yes”.  
Ezra: “This time I’ll win Sis”.  
Sam: “In your dreams”.  
Kitsune: “Let’s do our best effort”.  
Kanan: “Yes, I can’t wait to see how you fight”.  
Hyou: “Your fight will be interesting”.  
Sabine: “Why?”  
Hyou: “Because we’ll see the two leaders fight”.  
Then everyone goes to prepare for the battles.  
Who will win?


	8. Chapter 7 - Joint Mission 4

3rd Person’s POV  
The first battle Zeb VS Hyou starts. First attacks Zeb with his Bo-Rifle and Hyou takes out his lightsaber with a blue blade making all Ghost crew surprised. But it doesn’t stop Zeb so they start battling. Then Zeb manages to throw away Hyou’s lightsaber so Hyou decides to make a battle hand-to-hand so Zeb turns off his Bo-Rifle. After a while Hyou wins Zeb.  
Zeb: “I have to admit it you won me, you’re pretty stronger”.  
Hyou: “Thanks, you battle very well too. Maybe we could fight again sometime”.  
Zeb: “Yeah, that would be good”.  
And they shake hands.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The second battle Sabine VS Koumori. Koumori takes out his knife and starts to attack Sabine as she takes out her twin blasters making Koumori back up and so he takes out his own lightsaber and starts to deflect all shots and returning to Sabine until he manages to take two shots making Sabine let fall her weapons so Koumori wins.  
Koumori: “It has been interesting”.  
Sabine: “You deflect shots better than Ezra”.  
Ezra: “Hey!”  
And everyone laughs.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The third battle Hera VS Washi. The two girls make their best effort with their movements with the ship and attacks. At the end Hera wins Washi.  
Washi: “It’s the first time I lose”.  
Hera: “Well, I’m the best pilot”.  
Washi: “Yeah, maybe you could teach me to be a better pilot”.  
Hera: “It would be my pleasure”.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The forth battle Ezra VS Sam. The two start to fight with their lightsabers with all their effort. At the beginning it seems that Sam will be the one who wins but in the last moment Ezra uses the Force to take Sam’s lightsaber, makes her fall punching her legs and pointing both lightsabers to Sam.  
Sam: “I surrender”.  
Ezra: “Yeah, it’s the first time I win Sam”.  
Sam: “I have to admit that you have improved”.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The last battle Kanan VS Kitsune. First Kitsune attacks Kanan hand-to-hand and a few minutes later both, Kanan and Kitsune, ignite their lightsaber. But when Kitsune ignites her lightsabers all Ghost crew are shocked because she has a red and blue lightsabers. So they charge and fight after a while they end up in a dead hit. When they finished there is a slight silence until Kanan decides to ask the question everyone is having.  
Kanan: “You are a Sith or a Jedi?”  
Kitsune: “Well you could say I’m neither and both at the same time”.  
Ezra: “How is it?”  
Kitsune: “I’m what some Jedi called a Grey Jedi”.  
Hera: “What’s a Grey Jedi?”  
Kitsune: “A Grey Jedi is a Jedi who uses both side of the Force and doesn’t let any side attract more each side”.  
Sabine: “So… it would be like Sam”.  
Sam: “I think so, Master Windu taught me how to use both side equally”.  
Zeb: “So… she’s not dangerous, right?”  
Sam: “No, she’s not, she’s like me”.  
Kanan: “Okay I think for today it was enough so better do the plans for the mission”.  
Everyone: “Roger”.  
A week later  
Ezra’s POV  
We are heading to the Star Destroyer where the rebels are. While Sabine, Zeb, Hyou, Koumori, Hera and Washi make the distraction. Kanan, Kitsune, Sam and I head to the cells. When we arrive we start to take out the people and tell them where they have to go. When we reach the last cell we’re surprised with a unit of stormtroopers so we start to shoot at them. As we arrive to the hangar bay we see that the rebels are in Faucet so we head towards the Ghost when suddenly we notice a cold presence.  
Ezra: “Did you feel that?”  
Kanan: “Yes, it was a trap, just like in your vision”.  
When we turn around we see the Inquisitor and three more figures with him.  
Inquisitor: “Well, did you really think that you could escape?”  
Kitsune’s POV  
I see the Inquisitor has brought some other Inquisitors so I take my com-link and contact with Washi.  
Kitsune: “Washi, take everyone out of here, it’s an order”.  
Com/Washi: “But Kitsune, what about you?”  
Kitsune: “I’ll be fine. Now do what I said”.  
Com/Washi: “Ok”.  
Kitsune: “Sam, go help Koumori”.  
Sam: “What?! Are you crazy! what about Kanan and Ezra? And you? They’re four”.  
Kitsune: “I know, but Koumori will need help, if he see them he will lose control and you’re the only one who can help him I can manage them”.  
Sam: “Okay”.  
As she runs towards Koumori, Kanan fights against Inquisitor, Ezra with Seventh Sister, and I fight Fifth Brother and Eighth Brother.  
We start to fight and after a while I manage to leave unconscious the Eighth Brother, so I take all my attention towards the Fifth Brother. Suddenly I hear a scream and I see that the Seventh Sister has attacked Hyou so I charge towards her full of anger and wrath.  
Hyou’s POV  
While I was attacking the stormtroopers I hear a lightsaber near me and when I am going to move I feel the lightsaber on my stomach and I scream. After I see Kitsune fighting that Inquisitor. Then Koumori and Sam come towards me and take me to the med-bay of Faucet and then I fall unconscious.  
Ezra’s POV  
As I fight the Fifth Brother I feel the anger that Kitsune is in. So I fight with him the best I can until Sam can come to help us. Then Sam comes and we start to fight against the Inquisitor and Sam pushes her with the Force against a wall knocking him out.  
Ezra: “We have to help Kanan and Kitsune”.  
Sam: “You go help Kanan, I’ll help Kitsune”.  
Then I head to help Kanan.  
Hera’s POV  
We start to have trouble to rescue them. Washi and I attack the TIE fighters I tell her to get out of here with the rebels that I’ll handle the rest and then she goes into hyperspace. Now to rescue the others.  
Koumori’s POV  
I am helping Zeb and Sabine with the stormtroopers when I see Kitsune and Sam fighting the Seventh Sister and I feel the anger starting to grow in me. With full anger I start to attack her and when I’m about to kill her I hear two voices.  
Kitsune: “Koumori don’t!”  
Koumori: “Why?! She deserves that, after all those years of torture I’ll get my revenge”.  
Sam: “Koumori don’t do it, that’s not the Jedi way”.  
Koumori: “Sam don’t stop me, you’re with me or against me”.  
Sam: “…”  
Koumori: “What’s your answer?”  
Sam: “I’m sorry Koumori this isn’t correct even if she deserves it”.  
Koumori: “Then you’re against me”.  
And I start to fight Kitsune and Sam.  
Ezra’s POV  
I go with Kanan helping him against the Inquisitor, I block he attacks. But the Inquisitor manages to push Kanan against the wall and he falls unconscious.  
Inquisitor: “You should surrender, my boy”.  
Ezra: “I don’t think so; we freed the rebels you captured”.  
Inquisitor: “Well it’s a matter of time I find them again, but did you seriously think this would be that easy”.  
Ezra: “I believe in my friends and we will take out of here and you cannot do anything”.  
I say as I feel the anger start to grow me.  
Inquisitor: “That’s it boy, use your anger, use your power, let yourself fall to the dark side, I’ll teach you what your Master has could not”.  
Ezra: “You have nothing to teach me”.  
Inquisitor: “The dark side is more powerful boy even your brother fell to it”.  
Ezra: “What?!”  
Inquisitor: “And after I capture you and your rebel friends, I’ll mark you as mine little Omega”.  
Ezra: “W-What are you talking about? I-I’m not an Omega”.  
Inquisitor: “Do you really think I would not notice, you’re a very strange Omega and I’ll claim you as mine”.  
Before the Inquisitor could say more I see Koumori and Sam attacking the Inquisitor. Then I see Kitsune helping Kanan up so I go to help her.  
Kanan’s POV  
I start to wake up as I hear the Inquisitor talking and saying that Ezra is. AN OMEGA?! What but he said he was an Alpha. I don’t have time for this first we need to get out of here. Then I feel two persons helping me up and I see Kitsune and Ezra. Then we head to the Ghost.  
Sam’s POV  
Sam: “Koumori, come back to me, to Ezra. We need you”.  
Koumori: “If you don’t follow me you’re against me”.  
He is repeating it like a mantra so I punch him with all my strength on the head, making him hit the floor.  
Kitsune: “Was that really necessary?”  
Sam: “Shut up!”  
Kitsune: “Okay, okay”.  
Then we see Koumori starting to get up.  
Koumori: “What happened?”  
Sam: “We’ll talk about this later, first we need to help the others”.  
We help Sabine and Zeb to handle the stormtroopers and when we finish we tell them to go to the Ghost and tell Hera to be prepare.  
When we go to Kanan and Ezra we hear the Inquisitor say that Ezra is an Omega. That bastard knows Ezra’s secret!!! I’ll make sure to kill him. We start to attack him but immediately we start to lose and the Inquisitor pushes us with the Force. We fall to the floor and when he is about to stab me I close my eyes preparing myself to be one with the Force. But instead I don’t feel any pain and when I open my eyes I see someone has taken the stab for me.  
This person is…


	9. Chapter 8 - Joint Mission 5

Sam’s POV  
This person is…  
KITSUNE?!  
What? Why she took the stab for me? When I look at her I see she is stab very near the heart. But what really surprise me is that she starts to fight the Inquisitor.  
Kitsune: “Sam, get Koumori and go to the ship, I’ll handle him”.  
For some reason I do as she says because I know Koumori is a little hurt from the Inquisitor’s push so I help him.  
Kitsune’s POV  
I attack the Inquisitor with all my strength but I will not stand too long because my energy is being drained because of the wound. When I see that they’re on the ship I push the Inquisitor with the Force and start to head to the Ghost.  
Suddenly I feel my body very weak and I fall to the floor. Then I feel someone carrying me but I don’t know who are as everything turns black.  
Ezra’s POV  
After leaving Kanan and Koumori on the Ghost, Sam and I jump from the ship to help Kitsune. As we arrive the Ghost we head Kitsune to the med-bay. Then Sam makes me leave the med-bay as she heals Kitsune’s wound.  
Com/Hera: “Ezra I need you in the nose guns”.  
Ezra: “On my way”.  
I go to the nose gun and start to shoot at the TIE fighters. After a while we jump into hyperspace.  
Hera’s POV  
After we jump into hyperspace I hear Sam calling for me.  
Com/Sam: “Hera I need you in the med-bay”.  
Hera: “Coming”.  
I go to the med-bay as fast as I can and when I enter I see Kitsune has a wound so I make Sam leave the med-bay and start to fix her.  
1 hour later  
I finish fixing her wound and stop the bleeding. I call the rest and tell them that they can come now.  
Ezra’s POV  
When we hear Hera saying that we can go, we immediately go to the med-bay. When we enter we all gasp except Koumori. Kitsune has a lot of scars. Everything is silent until Koumori talks.  
Koumori: “How’s she?”  
Hera: “She’s stable, she’ll need a time to recover but it seems that she recovers faster”.  
Ezra: “H-How-How she has a lot of scars?”  
Koumori: “Through the years and some are after she rescued me”.  
When I am about to ask another question we hear the com of Faucet.  
Com/Washi: “This is Faucet, how are you? Are you hurt?”  
Hera: “We will be landing on Lothal we’re fine, but Kitsune is injured”.  
Com/Hyou: “What?! What happened?”  
Kanan: “We’ll talk when we arrive”.  
Then we head to Lothal.  
Hyou’s POV  
When we arrive to Lothal I immediately head to the Ghost and see the rest out there.  
Hyou: “What happened?”  
Sam: “We were fighting the Inquisitor and when he was about to stab me Kitsune saved me and she received the stab”.  
Hyou: “Can I see her?”  
Hera: “Yes, follow me”.  
I follow Hera to the med-bay and ask her for some privacy. She nods and leaves.  
I look at Kitsune and soon I feel tears in my eyes.  
Hyou: “Why you are so imprudent sometimes! You could have die! You know that without you we will be lost?! I would be lost without you”.  
Kitsune: “I know”.  
I look up to see that Kitsune is looking at me.  
Hyou: “How much time were you awake?”  
Kitsune: “Since you enter”.  
Hyou: “So you heard all”.  
She nods then I start to blush.  
Kitsune: “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to worry you. How’s your injury?”  
Hyou: “Nuh, something like that is nothing you know we recover sooner”.  
Kitsune: “Hyou… um there’s something I need to tell you”.  
Hyou: “I want to tell you something too, but you first”.  
Kitsune: “Ok, you think Sam will forgive me someday”.  
Hyou: “I’m sure; after all you left them to save her brother, once you explain all I swear she’ll forgive you”.  
Kitsune: “Thanks… what were you going to tell me”.  
Hyou: “Oh… that… Kitsune I…”  
Kitsune: “Yes?”  
Hyou: “I love you”.  
There’s a slight silent and when I am about to leave she tells me:  
Kitsune: “I love you too”.  
Then I turn to see her blushing, I walk beside her and kiss her and she returns the kiss.  
???: “Hum hum, I interrupt something”.  
Then we break the kiss to see Washi looking at us.  
Washi: “Kanan says to go to the common room, we have a meeting”.  
Then we head to the common room as I help Kitsune to walk. When we arrive we see the crew around Fulcrum’s holo-projection.  
Com/Fulcrum: “Thanks to both crews for rescuing the rebels”.  
Hera: “It was no problem”.  
Com/Fulcrum: “Now I want both crews to pass to clandestinity for some days, so the Empire will not look for you”.  
Hera: “Okay”.  
Com/Fulcrum: “Fulcrum out”.  
Hyou: “So what do you want to talk about?”  
Kanan: “First thing first, why Kitsune abandoned Ezra and Sam?”  
Kitsune: “Because I went to rescue their brother from Mustafar, he was being tortured by the Seventh Sister”.  
Koumori: “She tortured me during years until Kitsune found me”.  
Sam: “Okay, then I want to tell Kitsune that I’m sorry, I judge you without knowing all the story, I’m sorry”.  
Kitsune: “Only if you forgive me to leave you and Ezra without saying anything”.  
Sam: “Okay… There’s one more thing, why do you have so many scars? I don’t remember you having so many”.  
Kitsune: “Well… a lot happened. The majority are from torture’s sessions another by accidents and the rest during the missions, after all we also work for Fulcrum”.  
Kanan: “Okay, then the last question and this is for both Ezra and Sam”.  
Sam & Ezra: “Go ahead”.  
Kanan: “Why you lied to us saying that Ezra was an Alpha, I’m sure that when Ezra was fighting the Inquisitor he said that you are an Omega”.  
Sabine: “Kanan, that’s impossible, Ezra can’t be an Omega, first you would know, and second the Omega’s are weak and they need an Alpha to protect them”.  
Kanan: “I know, but in the Jedi Temple there were records that said that in strange circumstances an Omega can be a powerful Force user”.  
Then we all look to Sam and Ezra and they look at each other like if they are debating with their eyes.  
Ezra’s POV  
Sam and I are looking at each other thinking if we should tell them or not until I start to speak.  
Ezra: “What Kanan is saying is true, I’m not an Alpha, I’m an Omega”.  
Hera: “Why did you lie to us? You don’t trust in us”.  
Ezra: “What?! No… well… the first reason is because I promised Sam not to tell anyone, and the second one because I didn’t want you to think that I am weak”.  
Kanan: “Oh Ezra, we would never tell you that, we know that you’re stronger, okay?”  
Ezra: “Okay”.  
Kitsune: “There’s anything you two want to tell?”  
I look at Kitsune to see that she has a mischievous look and I start to blush.  
Kanan: “W-Well… Ezra and I are a couple”.  
Then everyone cheer us from our announcement.  
Zeb: “Then that means I will get back my cabin”.  
Then everyone look at him with annoyance.  
Ezra: “Yes, you’ll get back your cabin”.  
I say as I roll my eyes.  
Sabine: “Wait, then that means that if Ezra is an Omega he can get pregnant”.  
Ezra: “Y-Yes”.  
I say while I blush harder if that is even possible.  
Sam: “Well I allow Kanan to be your mate, and as much as I want to be an aunt you must take care when you do it”.  
Kanan & Ezra: “Sam?!”  
Washi: “Well I think they’re not the only ones, right?”  
She says as she looks to Kitsune and Hyou.  
Kitsune’s POV  
I glare at Washi from telling that. It is super embarrassing and after all of that she wants us to tell already.  
Hyou: “Kitsune and I are a couple”.  
He says as he takes my hand, then I start to blush a lot.  
Then everyone also cheer us.  
Sam: “Since when?”  
Kitsune: “A-A while ago wh-when we were in the m-med-bay”.  
Washi: “I knew that sooner or later you would confess your love for each other”.  
Koumori: “Well, at last we are having a happy moment in these days, right?”  
He says while hugging Washi and then Sam yells.  
Sam: “You’re a couple!!! Why didn’t you tell me earlier!!! When? How? Washi, I hope you make Koumori happy, if not I will go after you”.  
As she says that we see how Washi starts to pale because knowing the wrath of Koumori once was enough for us. Then we all start to laugh.  
Kanan’s POV  
After a while of talking we all say goodnight and head to our cabins. I take Ezra to my cabin and hug him.  
Kanan: “No more secrets, promised?”  
Ezra: “Promise”.  
Kanan: “And tomorrow we’ll get your things to my cabin”.  
He nods then I kiss him. After we head to the bed and we lay there cuddled with each other falling asleep happily for having each other.


	10. Chapter 9 - Captured

3rd Person’s POV  
It has been a week since the rescue mission and both crews are now relaxing after a great work. Sometimes they talk about their pasts and how did they met each other. Ezra and Kanan have been more loving with each other and doing a lot of naughty things. Hyou has been helping Kitsune with her wound, she’s still a bit affected but she’s getting through it. Sam has finally accepted that Kitsune is trustful so she doesn’t stop Kitsune and Ezra from talking. Ezra has been improving more and more in his training becoming closer to be a true Jedi.  
Now they are all in the common room.  
Hera: “Ok, we’re running out of supplies and credits so will be stealing some crates for Vizago and after we’ll go on a supply run”.  
Kanan: “He said he has two missions so each crew takes one”.  
Kitsune: “When we have to do the missions?”  
Hyou: “Kitsune you’re not coming, you’re still recovering”.  
Kitsune: “Hyou I’m fine and I don’t need to rest anymore, maybe I still will be a little bit tired than before but I can manage through it”.  
Hyou: “No, I say you will stay and you will stay”.  
Kitsune: “No, I’m the leader of our team and if I say I go I go”.  
Hyou: “No you’re not”.  
Kitsune: “Yes, I am”.  
Hyou: “No”.  
Kitsune: “Yes”.  
…  
Sam: “Ok, ok stop discussing”.  
Ezra: “Come on Hyou let Kitsune go on a mission she needs to have fun with the Imperials”.  
Hyou: “… Fine, but if something happens I’ll blame you two”.  
Sam & Ezra: (O.O)  
Hera: “Okay one is to steal some crates and the other to obtain information”.  
Washi: “Okay, what do you prefer? We really don’t mind which mission we have to do”.  
Kanan: “Okay then we’ll be doing the steal one and you the information”.  
Everyone: “Ok”.  
Then everyone heads to make their mission.  
Faucet’s squadron mission  
As Washi leave them in the hangar Koumori and Hyou starts to make the distraction while Kitsune heads to the principal office to obtain the info. As she arrives she immediately starts to download the info and as she finishes she starts to go to the hangar again.  
When she arrives she sees a lot of stormtroopers so she starts to shoot at them. As she reaches Hyou and Koumori she tells Koumori to go to Washi and be ready to the escape. Then more troopers come and when they think they will not last long Faucet appears shooting at the troopers.  
After Hyou and Kitsune jump to the ramp of Faucet and starts to head away. As they’re trying to escape the Imperials each one takes their position and starts to shoot at the TIE fighters.  
Then Washi jumps into hyperspace. Then they head to Vizago to take the credits and head to Ezra’s tower where they will meet with Ghost crew again.  
Ghost’s crew mission  
They start their distraction putting a bomb in one of the speeders. Then they start to shoot at the stormtroopers and take the crates. As they go to their pick up point they wait a bit until the Ghost arrives. They enter with the crates and put them aside.  
After they head to Tarkin Town to give Vizago the crates and they take the credits. Not before Vizago asks what they’re going to do.  
Hera: “We’ll be going on a supply run if you have another mission contact us”.  
Vizago: “Good, then another time”.  
Then they go to Ezra’s tower. When they arrive they see Faucet squadron is there already.  
After the missions  
Kitsune: “How was your mission?”  
Ezra: “Fine, very simple and you?”  
Hyou: “As always”.  
Hera: “Okay, now I’ll send Ezra, Sam, Kitsune and Kanan to the supply run, Sabine and Zeb will be do the inventory on the Ghost while I teach Washi some new lessons to fly”.  
Hyou & Koumori: “And we?”  
Washi: “You two will do the inventory on Faucet, so be quickly”.  
Then everyone heads to do their assignments.  
Kitsune: “There’s a lot on the list”.  
Sabine: “Then we should split”.  
Ezra: “How we do?”  
Kanan: “Let’s split in couples”.  
Sabine: “How are we splitting then?”  
Kanan: “I’ll go with Ezra to take the food, and you and Kitsune goes to take the combustible and the medical things”.  
Kitsune: “Ok then we’ll reunite here”.  
Then each one heads to take their part of the list.  
Inquisitor’s POV  
I am in my office planning the next plan to capture these rebels. My Master has warned me that if I fail one more time there will be consequences. Suddenly I receive a call.  
Inquisitor: “This is the Inquisitor, what do you want?”  
Vizago: “I’m Vizago; I have information the Empire could use to capture someone you want”.  
Inquisitor: “Okay, for each rebel we capture you’ll be having 1000 credits and for your information 500 credits”.  
Vizago: “From my contacts they seem to be doing a supply run, from what they have told me there are the Jedi, the Padawan, the mandalorian and the leader of the other crew”.  
Inquisitor: “Well done, your credits will be sending after we have captured the rebels”.  
Then the communications ends. I take my com to tell Kallus to prepare the trap.  
Inquisitor: “Agent Kallus, we have information that the rebels are in the market right now, head to capture the mandalorian and the other girl, I’ll handle the Jedi and his Padawan”.  
Com/Kallus: “Yes, Inquisitor”.  
Then I call for a group of stormtroopers to be ready. This time they will not be escaping.  
Kitsune’s POV  
Sabine and I are almost finishing our part of the list when the last part the painkillers have been a little troublesome to find and I see that Sabine is starting to get frustrated.  
Kitsune: “Sabine if you want go head to the Ghost I’ll search the painkillers”.  
Sabine: “Are you sure?”  
Kitsune: “Yes, I am. You should rest a bit and I insist”.  
Sabine: “Ok”.  
Then she takes the supplies and head to the Ghost.  
I com Hera to tell her that Sabine is going now to the Ghost. But the real reason why I told her that is because I have a bad feeling.  
After some minutes I find the painkillers and I start to head to the Ghost when I hear a voice that we all know.  
Kallus: “Stop the rebel”.  
Then I start to run and shoot at the troopers at the same time. I run through the alleys trying to lose them but each time I turn a corner I find more and more troopers. Suddenly I feel a pain in the chest and I start to feel dizzy.  
I try to get to the Ghost but Agent Kallus appears from who knows where and hits me in the head with his Bo-rifle. Before I fall unconscious I hear him telling the Inquisitor that I have been captured then everything goes black.  
Ezra’s POV  
Kanan and I start to go to the meeting point when suddenly stormtroopers start to shoot at us so we start to run.  
Kanan: “Specter 2 we need a pick up, the Empire has found us”.  
Com/Hera: “Coming Specter 1”.  
We shoot at the troopers and when we’re about to get out of the city we see the Inquisitor coming to our way with another bunch of stormtroopers.  
I hide behind a crate ad start to shoot at the troopers with my blaster while Kanan fights the Inquisitor.  
After a while I see the Ghost coming so I start to get the crates inside and then head to Kanan to help him while the rest handles the stormtroopers.  
Then the Inquisitor pushes Kanan against the Ghost and he falls unconscious. I tell Zeb to take him inside while I handle the Inquisitor. As we fight I notice that Kitsune is not here. As if the Inquisitor has read my thoughts he starts to speak.  
Inquisitor: “Wondering where your friend is, Padawan”.  
Ezra: “What have you do with her?”  
Inquisitor: “Nothing, Agent Kallus is the one who is taking care of her right now, and soon the rest of you will be captured as well”.  
I then push the Inquisitor with the Force and take my com.  
Ezra: “Specter 2 you have to go away, now!”  
Com/Hera: “What about you Specter 6? We’re not leaving you here”.  
Ezra: “I’ll jump as you take altitude, now go!”  
Then the Ghost starts to go up, as I go to jump to the Ghost I feel something is preventing me from moving, I turn to see the Inquisitor using the Force to stop me.  
Ezra: “Specter 2, you have to go”.  
Com/Sam: “What?! No, Ezra we’re not leaving without you”.  
Ezra: “You have to do it, if not we all will be captured I know you will be able to rescue us, now go!”  
Com/Sam: “What do you mean us? Ez-”  
Then the Ghost goes into hyperspace. I feel relieve knowing that they’re safe and then the Inquisitor takes my lightsaber and puts my arms behind the back as the stormtroopers put some cuffs.  
Inquisitor: “Well maybe your friends have escaped but we still have you and her”.  
I see Agent Kallus with two stormtroopers coming with Kitsune cuffed and unconscious. Then we are dragged to an Imperial transport and they put us in a cell.  
As they leave us alone I start to wake up Kitsune. After a while she starts to wake up.  
Ezra: “Kitsune, how are you?”  
Kitsune: “I’m fine, where are we?”  
Inquisitor: “In an Imperial transport”.  
We look up to see the Inquisitor coming.  
Kitsune: “What do you want?”  
Inquisitor: “We will make you some questions about another rebel cells, for now we already know your names”.  
Then we remain silent for the rest of the way hoping the rest will rescue us soon as the Inquisitor leaves us with an evil grin plastered on his face.


	11. Chapter 10 - Torture And Rape

Ezra’s POV  
We enter the prison of Lothal where we headed to a cell. They take all our weapons and leave us there in the darkness.  
Ezra: “How are you Kitsune? Are you hurt?”  
Kitsune: “I’m fine; they caught me off guard… ugh”.  
Ezra: “Are you sure? You seem hurt”.  
Kitsune: “I-I’m fine, it’s just that they hit me hard on the head”.  
Ezra: “What we can do now? We’re trapped and I don’t think the Inquisitor will let us go”.  
Kitsune: “We should try to find a way to escape, if not we only can wait and hope they will come for us as soon as they can”.  
Then when we’re just about to find a way to escape the Inquisitor enter with two stormtroopers.  
Inquisitor: “Take the girl to cell B-609”.  
Then I see the troopers taking away Kitsune, just when I’m about to try to help her, the Inquisitor push me against the wall with the Force.  
Inquisitor: “Escort her, I’ll be there soon”.  
Then they leave leaving me with the Inquisitor.  
Inquisitor: “Once I’ve finish with your friend, you will follow, and I promise you one thing boy, you two will break”.  
Then he chains my arms to the wall, injects me some strange liquid and leaves me alone thinking on what will happen with Kitsune. Then I decide to try to contact with Kanan but I can’t sense the Force. It’s like if the Force isn’t there. Then I think what told me Kanan in one of our training sessions talking about something that could block the Force.  
Then the only thing I can do now is to worry what will happen with Kitsune and me.  
Kitsune’s POV  
As the stormtroopers take me to the cell I am looking around to try and find a way to get out of here, but this damn place has a high security which means this is the principal prison of Lothal.  
As we walk I try to contact Hyou through the Force (Kitsune -> This, Hyou -> This).  
Hyou, you hear me?  
Kitsune! What happened?!  
I don’t have too much time Ezra and I are trapped by the Empire. How are the others?  
Everyone is fine. Now we’re trying to find you. Where are you?  
We’re-  
But before I can tell him where are we I feel a pierce pain in my neck. When I turn I see Agent Kallus injecting me a Force inhibitor.  
Agent Kallus: “This way you will not be able to call your friends”.  
‘Dammit, when did he appear?’ Then I’m pushed to a cell and they chain my arms to the ceiling and my legs to the floor so I am hanging, then they leave.  
After some minutes the Inquisitor and Agent Kallus enter again.  
Kitsune: “What do you want?!”  
Inquisitor: “You already know, tell us where are your friends”.  
Kitsune: “I’m not talking”.  
Then Agent Kallus takes his Bo-rifle and activates it, then hits me with the electricity, then I scream.  
Inquisitor: “Tell us, or you will continue to feel pain”.  
Then I remain silent because I’m not going to say anything, then I feel the electricity again, I resist as much as I can then it stops.  
Inquisitor: “If you tell us, the pain will end”.  
Kitsune: “Like I told you, I’m not revealing where are my friends, that and I don’t know where are they now, so even if I would know that information I’d never tell you that”.  
Inquisitor: “Agent Kallus”.  
Then they continue to electrocute me during an hour, all that is heard are my screams of pain before they stop. Then I see a trooper coming with a tray full of knives.  
Inquisitor: “Then I’ll change the question where are other rebel cells?”  
Kitsune: “What are you talking about? There are no more rebel cells”.  
Then the Inquisitor stabs me with one of the knives in my arm.  
Inquisitor: “Talk”.  
Kitsune: “I told you already that there is no other rebel cells”.  
Then he sinks more the knife as I scream. Then he takes another and hit me with it in the leg. He continues like that until he is bored.  
Inquisitor: “Well if this doesn’t make you talk, maybe I will have to use other methods”.  
He turns to Agent Kallus and then Kallus leaves. ‘What is he going to do? Other methods what does he means?’  
Then he ignites his lightsaber and starts to burn me skin with it. I try to hold my screams but I can’t resist anymore and I start to scream.  
Inquisitor: “You can make it stop, just tell me what I want to know”.  
Kitsune: “Then… you’re the ugliest monster I have ever seen”.  
Then I see the wrath in his eyes so he continues to hit me with his saber. I fight the pain but the loss of blood is too much and I black out.  
Inquisitor’s POV  
I attack the girl until she’s unconscious. I then take my com.  
Inquisitor: “Agent Kallus I want two guards constantly in cell B-609, make sure no one enters”.  
Com/Agent Kallus: “Yes, sir”.  
Then I head to my office. Once I arrive I start to meditate and find new ways to torture the girl to make her talk and after I’ll take care of the boy and at the end the two will fall to the dark side.  
I think as an idea pop in my head. Then I tell to Agent Kallus to bring tomorrow as much drugs as he can for the torture of the girl.  
Then I tell him that no one can interrupt me until I say so because I have an important business right now.  
After that I head to the boy’s cell. Time to make him a visit.  
Ezra’s POV  
I am waiting in my cell when I suddenly have a bad feeling something is going to happen. As I think so I hear the cell door open then I see the Inquisitor entering the cell and then the door closes and he locks it.  
Ezra: “Where is Kitsune?”  
Inquisitor: “Your friend is fine just unconscious after the loss blood”.  
Ezra: “What did you do to her?!”  
Inquisitor: “Calm down boy, we have other business here”.  
Then I froze at what he sayd.  
3rd Person’s POV  
The Inquisitor approaches Ezra and he takes his chin but then Ezra bites his hand, the Inquisitor hisses in pain and punches him on the cheek so hard that a blood thread slides through the right side of his mouth.  
Then the Inquisitor takes the boy’s chin firmly with one hand.  
Inquisitor: “If you know what is best for you, you will not make that again”.  
Then he kisses Ezra forcing his tongue inside of the boy, then the Inquisitor starts to take off Ezra’s pants so hard he almost rips them. He takes off the chains and puts handcuffs on his wrists in his back.  
Then he pushes the boy against the floor making him face it. Then Ezra hears the Inquisitor’s belt being undone, he starts to struggle but the Inquisitor then uses the Force to keep him in place.  
The Inquisitor leans himself and pushes all in once inside the boy making him scream of pain and he starts to move making faster and harder moves with each thrust. Ezra feels all the time the huge cock inside of him coming in and out making him scream until his throat is cracked from all that screams. After a while the Inquisitor cums inside of Ezra and he takes out his cock. Ezra’s hole streaming with blood and cum.  
Then the Inquisitor turns Ezra so he lays now on his back and takes out a knife. He starts to rip his clothes revealing the boy’s chest. The Inquisitor starts to lick and suck on Ezra’s nipple while with the other he pinches it hard. He licks Ezra all over his body leaving marks. Ezra bite his lip to not let any moan escape from his mouth.  
Then the Inquisitor enters Ezra again thrusting harder than before inside of him. Ezra feels like he is going to break in two again as the Inquisitor thrusts inside of him making Ezra scream again. After a while the Inquisitor cums again inside of him while he released a moan after cumming.  
As Ezra relaxes after the Inquisitor had cummed inside of him he’s soon frightened when the Inquisitor starts to talk.  
Inquisitor: “Don’t relax Ezra, we’re too far from finishing, with that you’re now mine”.  
Then as the Inquisitor finishes talking he forces his cock through Ezra’s mouth deepthroating him making him choke. He then starts to move his hard cock inside of Ezra’s mouth slowly taking his time in the boy’s mouth. After 30 minutes the Inquisitor cums inside Ezra’s mouth with a deep satisfaction forcing the boy to swallow all his cum.  
Inquisitor: “Did you like that?”  
Ezra glared at him with hate in his eyes while the Inquisitor smiles evilly. Then the Inquisitor uses a trick mind Force to make Ezra do what he wants. It takes him a while before he breaks the boy’s mind making him do what he wants.  
Inquisitor: “Now Ezra be o good pet and start to clean my cock”.  
Then Ezra leans down starting to lick the cock and then taking all inside of his mouth moving his head up and down licking the cock at the same time. As the Inquisitor is coming closer to cum he grabs the boy’s head and push his cock deeper cumming inside making the boy swallow it again.  
Inquisitor: “Good boy, now I want you to sit in my cock”.  
But before he can do that he breaks out of the mind trick, seeing what happened Ezra glares at him.  
Ezra: “I refuse, I’m not your pet”.  
Ezra tries to get away from him but the Inquisitor catches him before he can get away. Ezra struggles but the Inquisitor’s hold is too strong. Then the Inquisitor forces again his cock inside of Ezra and he covers his mouth, drowning out his cries as he licks his neck and bites it.  
The Inquisitor uses the Force to make Ezra move up and down in his cock while he licks him all over his body and starts to suck on his nipples again even harder leaving marks in them. Then he bites very strong in Ezra’s neck making him bleed there and lick the wound savoring the kid’s blood. After 20 minutes the Inquisitor cums for the third time inside Ezra.  
Then he takes out his cock and puts his clothes leaving Ezra exhausted and falling slowly to the dark side after all that abuse.  
Inquisitor: “That was very good boy, we’ll repeat this session again”.  
Then he leaves leaving Ezra again in the darkness. When Ezra makes sure he is not there he curls up in a ball and starts to cry thinking ‘Please Kanan, hurry up, free me from this monster!’


	12. Chapter 11 - Rescue

Kanan’s POV  
It’s been a week since Ezra and Kitsune have been taken by the Empire. We are still searching for them when Hera comes in my room.  
Hera: “Kanan, we found them!”  
Kanan: “Where are they?”  
Hera: “They are in the principal prison of Lothal but today there is a transport that will transferred them to Corruscant”.  
Kanan: “Then we have to hurry up, call everyone to the common room”.  
As Hera goes to call everyone I go to the common room to wait for them. After a while everyone enters.  
Kanan: “We know where Ezra and Kitsune are”.  
Hyou: “At least where are they?”  
Hera: “They’re in the principal prison of Lothal”.  
Kanan: “And we have to rescue them faster because they will be transferred today to Corruscant”.  
Sam: “We know when they will be transferred?”  
Hera: “From what we know in four hours”.  
Sabine: “Then what’s the plan?”  
Kanan: “The plan is simple; Hera, Chopper and Washi will stay here to make our pickup; Zeb, Sabine, Sam and Koumori will create the distraction, Hyou will go to find Kitsune and I’ll go to Ezra”.  
Hera: “Okay from our Intel Kitsune is in cell B-609 and Ezra in cell A-525”.  
Kanan: “Okay be prepare, we’re going as soon as we can”.  
Then everyone goes to prepare themselves for the mission.  
Third person’s POV  
After some minutes everyone is on the hangar bay waiting until they are in front of the prison. Immediately Sabine makes a distraction while Hyou and Kanan enters in the prison. As they enter they separate to find Kitsune and Ezra.  
Kanan: “Okay remember this will be our meeting point”.  
Hyou: “Roger”.  
Then they head to their respective ways.  
Hyou’s POV  
I go to cell B-609 as they told me, in the way I’ve been fighting some troopers making me waist time. After a finally reach Kitsune’s location I open the door with the Force entering immediately.  
But when I enter I am shocked, Kitsune is chained to the walls and has a lot of bruises all over her body. Snapping out of my commotion I take my lightsaber to cut the chains and I take her while she falls, then I take out the blanket of my bag and put it around her. I take her bridal style and head to the meeting point.  
Kanan’s POV  
I finally make it to Ezra’s cell, then I open the door with the Force and enter to find Ezra on the ground naked. I reach to him and see cum coming out of her ass, then I immediately know what happened to him, so I take my blanket and put it around him and take him bridal style while we go.  
When I arrive to the meeting point I see Hyou with Kitsune and she is very hurt, then we head to the others to find them still shooting at the stormtroopers and Zeb fighting Kallus when we reach them we hear a lightsaber being ignited and we turn to see the Inquisitor behind us.  
Inquisitor: “You’re not taking them”.  
Kanan: “We will see”.  
Then I hand Ezra to Sam and ignite my lightsaber and start to fight against the Inquisitor with Koumori. He block as I attack. Then we see the Ghost and Faucet heading to us so we start to head to the Ghost.  
As we get in the Ghost we immediately go into hyperspace and I head to the med-bay, but as I enter Hera pulls me out and blocks the door.  
Hera’s POV  
I start to attend Ezra’s injuries as Sam takes care of Kitsune. I finish very quickly, then I start with Kitsune.  
After 15 minutes I finish then I call everyone telling them that they can enter.  
As they enter they’re shocked in the states they are: Ezra being exhausted and Kitsune too damage.  
Kanan: “Hera can I take Ezra to my room”.  
Hera: “Yes, and Kanan…”  
Kanan: “I know”.  
Then Kanan takes Ezra and heads to his room.  
Sam: “What did he mean that he knows, what is it?”  
I hesitate a little before telling them.  
Hera: “Ezra had been raped by the Inquisitor”.  
Everyone gasp, then there’s a silence before Hyou breaks it.  
Hyou: “And how is Kitsune?”  
Hera: “She’s worst, she has a lot of bruises, she lost a lot of blood… and I’m sorry to say it but she’s in a coma”.  
There’s a silence in the room while Washi starts to cry, Koumori comforts her and Hyou looks like he’s world has been destroyed.  
Hyou: “Can I stay alone with her?”  
Hera: “Of course”.  
Then we all get out of the med-bay.  
Hera: “Okay everyone, we should go to rest it’s been a hard day”.  
Then everyone goes to their room as I go to the cockpit to check everything is okay.  
Kanan’s POV  
I get in my room and lay Ezra on the bed, then I decide to put him his night clothes.  
Then I lay on the bed with Ezra beside me, if I find again the Inquisitor I’ll make him pay for what he has done to my Ezra. I start to sleep sleeping more calmly now that I know I have Ezra again with me.  
Next morning  
Ezra’s POV  
I start to wake up and I try to get up when suddenly I feel strong arms wrapping around me, I open my eyes widely feared to see the Inquisitor, I think I wouldn’t be able to support more of his visits and fun times.  
When I open my eyes I see a sleeping Kanan wrapping his arms tightly around me and not letting me go. Then I decide to wake him so I shake lightly his shoulder.  
Kanan: “Hmmm… Five minutes more”.  
I smile at his childish reaction so I decide to kiss him and see if he wakes up. I start to kiss him when I suddenly feel that he deeps the kiss adding his tongue.  
Ezra: “Hmm”.  
Kanan: “Good morning”.  
Ezra: “How long have you been wake up?”  
Kanan: “Since the beginning”.  
Then he kisses me again and starts to take my clothes out.  
Third Person’s POV  
Kanan takes out Ezra’s shirt and stares at the marks the Inquisitor put on him and thinks about killing him for touching his Ezra. He then pulls out those thoughts and starts to kiss Ezra all over his body and sucking on his nipples while Ezra starts to moan. He then starts to put two fingers in Ezra’s hole while moving his fingers in and out making Ezra moan louder. Then he enters a third finger and lower himself to Ezra’s hole and starts to add his tongue too.  
Then he takes out his cock and enters Ezra slowly to make sure to not hurt him. When he is in all the way he starts to move slowly to arouse Ezra.  
Ezra: “Ah~ Kanan please, faster…”  
Then Kanan increases his way inside of Ezra thrusting harder and faster until he comes inside of him.  
They continue to have sex until they are exhausted and then they lay on the bed panting and cover in sweat. Then they cuddle into each other and fall in a warm sleep with each other.  
Hyou’s POV  
I start to wake up to see Kitsune in the same state as she was before I fall asleep, I decided to stay here until she wakes up to make sure she’s fine. Then I hear the door open. I turn to see Washi.  
Washi: “How is she?”  
Hyou: “She’s stable, nothing has change”.  
Washi: “Well at least we have her back, you should come and take something to eat”.  
Hyou: “But I want to be here with her”.  
Washi: “I know, but she wouldn’t want to you to be too worry about her, she’s strong she’ll recover”.  
Hyou: “You’re right I’ll go in a minute”.  
She nods and then she leaves. I look one more time to her and stand up and head to the kitchen.  
Sam’s POV  
Sabine, Hera and I are cooking while the others start to wake up. Then we take the food to the common room and start to eat. First enters Koumori with Washi, then Hyou and after Zeb fighting with Chopper who surely has shocked him. Then I think where Kanan and Ezra might be.  
Sam: “Anyone knows where are Kanan and Ezra?”  
Hera: “They may be in their room sleeping”.  
Sam: “Then I’ll go to wake them up”.  
Then I stand up and head to their room, I knock the door and hear Kanan above the other side.  
Kanan: “Yes?”  
Sam: “Kanan, Ezra time for breakfast”.  
Kanan: “Okay we’ll be in a minute”.  
Then I head again to the common room.  
Ezra’s POV  
We start to dress up, then head to the common room and eat with everyone, then I notice that Kitsune isn’t here.  
Ezra: “Guys, where is Kitsune?”  
I notice that there is an uncomfortable silence when Hera decides to answer.  
Hera: “Ezra… Kitsune is… she’s… she’s in a coma… and we don’t know when she will wake up”.  
Then I feel like part of my world has been destroyed. And I feel tears going down through my cheeks. Then Kanan hugs me to comfort me.  
Ezra: “Can I go to see her?”  
Kanan: “Yes, and I’ll go with you”.  
I nod and then we head to the med-bay. When we enter I sit beside her and Kanan next to me taking my hand on his to comfort me.  
Ezra: “I wish she would be fine, she has been through a lot”.  
Kanan: “Do you want to talk about what happened?”  
Ezra: “When we were imprisoned every day I could hear her screams each time she was being tortured by the Inquisitor and Agent Kallus, and after the Inquisitor would come to my cell to…”  
I stop feeling again the tears coming out from my eyes. Then Kanan takes my shoulders and turns me and takes my chin with his hand to make me look at him in the eyes.  
Ezra: “He… He raped me, Kanan”.  
Then I explode into sobs as he hugs me which I return tightly.  
Kanan’s POV  
I feel Ezra crying on my chest until I feel he has fallen asleep so I take him and go to our room as Hyou enters in the med-bay. I lay him in the bed and I with him cuddling with him. Don’t worry Ezra I’ll protect you always. Then I fall in a sleep also.


	13. Not an Update

This is for you to help me to decide what to do next

1.- Kanan and Ezra will have babies:

I've thought they will have 2 girls and 1 boy.

Please tell me if you agree or you prefer they have less or more and which gender?

2.- Names for the babies?

3.- Should I kill some bad guy or someone of the Ghost crew or Faucet Squadron?

4.- How should he/she die?

Thanks for reading it

Can't wait to see your answers :D XD :3


	14. Chapter 12 - Discovering

1 month later  
Ezra’s POV  
It’s been a month since the crew rescued me and Kitsune; lately I’ve been feeling a little ill. Now I’m going to do Jedi training with Kanan.  
Kanan: “Ok Ezra, now I’ll teach you form IV”.  
Then I start to practice the form. But after a while I’m not able to take through it so I ask Kanan for help.  
Ezra: “Kanan can you help me”.  
Kanan: “Of course, you have to take the saber like these”.  
He says as he approaches me and he positions himself behind me.

I see he is too close to me.  
Kanan: “What happens Ezra, you need to focus”.  
Ezra: “It’s difficult when you are this close Kanan”.  
He starts to press me against him more as his hands slid down my shirt when I suddenly feel very bad so I run into the Ghost and in the refresher.  
Kanan’s POV  
Just as I am going to tease Ezra more he runs into the Ghost so I run after him and see him throwing up so I go next to him and rub small circles in his back.  
Kanan: “Ezzy, are you alright? What’s wrong?”  
Ezra: “I don’t know”.  
Then I see Hera and Sam come our way.  
Hera: “Ezra… what happens?”  
Ezra: “I-I don’t know”.  
Sam: “You’re feeling sick maybe you’re getting ill”.  
Sam says as she touches Ezra’s forehead.  
Sam: “Hmmm… you don’t seem to have fever”.  
We are silent for a moment until Ezra asks me something.  
Ezra: “Kanan can you bring me a black box that is in our room? It’s in the closet”.  
I nod as I head to our room and take Ezra’s box then take it to him. As I give him the box he takes all us out and locks the door.  
Ezra’s POV  
I take a pregnancy test form the box because Kanan and I did that a month ago and maybe I could be pregnant after all he didn’t use a condom but what if it is from the Inquisitor what would I do.  
I wait five minutes until the pregnancy test finish and it says… positive.  
I can’t believe it I’m pregnant but it is Kanan’s baby or… the Inquisitor’s. I don’t know, what will I do?! What if it’s Kanan’s baby?! Or not?! Will he want it?! What am I gonna do?! What I’m going to tell the rest?!  
I get out of my thoughts as I hear Kanan at the door.  
Kanan: “Ezra, what happens?”  
Ezra: “N-Nothing…”  
Kanan: “Ezra don’t lie to me I know something is wrong I can feel it through our bond”.  
Ezra: “*Sigh* Okay… can we go to our room?”  
Kanan: “Okay”.  
I unlock the door and go with Kanan to our room. As we enter I make him sit on the bed and I take his hands in mine.  
Ezra: “Kanan… I don’t know how to say it… but…”  
I begin to drag the words but then Kanan puts his hand in my chin and lift my head up making me to look at him in the eyes.  
Kanan: “Ezra, don’t worry just say it, okay?”  
I nod.  
Ezra: “I-I’m pregnant…”  
Then I see that Kanan is shock for a little then he hugs me saying.  
Kanan: “I’m very happy to know it Ezra”.  
I return the hug.  
Kanan: “Wait is it mine?”  
Ezra: “I don’t know Kanan, I want it to be yours but also if it is not I want to keep it”.  
I say as I start to sob and leave the tears come down.  
Kanan: “Eh… shh… don’t worry even if it is not mine I will take care of him and you no matter what”.  
He says as he gives me a kiss to comfort me which I return. Then we separate.  
Ezra: “What are we going to tell the others?”  
Kanan: “I’m sure they’ll be happy for the news”.  
Then we lay down cuddling into each other.  
Kitsune’s POV  
I can only see darkness, I can hear every words Hyou tells me and as much as I want to answer him I can’t I feel like my body is too heavy. Then I start to see a bright light.  
I open my eyes just to close them immediately from the suddenly light. I start to open them again slowly looking around to see at first blur then I start to see better the things when I see Hyou sat next to me and sleeping and I think that he looks cute while he’s asleep.  
I smile as I start to stand up and go next to him. I lean over and kiss him then I feel how he returns the kiss opening his eyes looking at me. Then I blush very hard.  
Hyou: “Kitsune, I’m so happy to see that you’ve finally woken up, I was so worried!”  
He says as he hugs me tightly. I return the hug as I rub my hand up and down his back to calm him.  
Hyou: “お帰り (Okaeri/Welcome)”.  
Kitsune: “ただいま(Tadaima/I’m home)”.  
Hyou: “Come on, the others will be happy to see you too”.  
Kitsune: “Wait, how much have I been asleep?”  
Hyou: “A-A month…”  
Kitsune: “A month?!”  
I say shocked then after a while I shake those thoughts away and say.  
Kitsune: “Okay, let’s go to see the others”.  
Then he grabs my hand and put the other arm around my waist and takes me to the others.  
Ezra’s POV  
Kanan and I decide to go to the common room and tell the others about the news.  
When we are about to talk Hyou rushes in.  
Hyou: “Hey guys I have good news!”  
Washi: “What is it?”  
Then he opens the door to revel Kitsune.  
Everyone: “Kitsune?!”  
We all say as we hug her happy to see her fine.  
Kitsune: “Hey guys, take it easy I just wake up a few moments ago”.  
Then we release her and smile.  
Hera: “Ezra, Kanan, you were also going to say something”.  
Kanan: “Oh yeah we’re having a new crew member soon”.  
Sabine: “When?”  
Zeb: “And the new member is what a boy or a girl?”  
Ezra: “In 9 months and we don’t know, we’ll have to wait five months to know”.  
Sam: “Wait 9 months, you’re saying what I’m thinking you’re saying”.  
Ezra: “Yes, I’m pregnant”.  
Then everyone starts to congratulate us for the news. Then we all sat in the couch talking about things to do with the new member coming.  
Hera: “Okay we’ll need to buy baby supply runs, make a room for the baby, and prepare everything when he/she comes”.  
Koumori: “Well we can take it a little easy since we still have… Since when you were pregnant?”  
Ezra: “I-I think a month”.  
Washi: “Ok 8 months so we can start to get prepare”.  
Hera: “I will go prepare the list”.  
Washi & Sam: “I’ll help you”.  
Hera: “Okay, after Sabine, Zeb and Koumori will go to take the supplies; Washi and Sam will check the Ghost and Faucet, Kanan take care of Ezra and Hyou take Kitsune back to the med-bay I’ll go in a minute to check how is she”.  
We all nod and Kanan and I head to our room.  
Hyou’s POV  
I help Kitsune to the med-bay again, when we arrive I lay her in the bed and sit next to her.  
After some minutes Hera enters and starts to check Kitsune.  
Hera: “Hyou can you help me?”  
She says as I nod and start to help her.  
After all the checks she says.  
Hera: “Okay, you have to take it easy, but in a month or so you will be able to move without problems, just rest, understood?”  
Kitsune: “Understood”.  
Then she leaves. I then start to sit on the chair as Kitsune starts to talk.  
Kitsune: “You know… while I was in a coma I could hear your voice telling me to wake up soon, that the team needed me… that you needed me…”  
She says while I start to blush knowing that she heard all the things I said like: my life wasn’t complete without her, how much I had missed her, that she became my world the day we met… I feel so embarrassed.  
Kitsune: “I want to say that I feel the same so don’t feel embarrassed, okay?”  
I nod as I lift me head up, then I see her telling me to lay with her in the bed. I move to her and lay her head in my chest while embracing her in a protective way, then we both fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 13 - Months of Pregnancy

CHAPTER 13 – MONTHS OF PREGNANCY  
3rd Person’s POV  
Month 2  
It’s been a month since Ezra got pregnant and he is starting to have cravings.  
At the night in Kanan and Ezra’s room Ezra starts to wake up because of his cravings.  
Ezra: “Hmm… Kanan, wake up”.  
But Kanan isn’t waking up so Ezra screams louder.  
Ezra: “¡KANAN!”  
Kanan: “What… Where is the danger?!”  
Ezra: “There is no danger… I have cravings can you bring me something?”  
Kanan: “O-Ok Ezra, what do you want?”  
Ezra: “Hmm… Ice-cream + pickles + pop-corn + sauce”.  
Kanan: “What! Ezra that’s disgusting!”  
Ezra: “I want that!!!”  
Then Kanan sighs and stands up to go to the kitchen and take Ezra’s food. After taking everything he returns to his room and gives Ezra the food as he sits on the edge of the bed as he looks to other way not wanting to see that cravings.  
Ezra: “What?!”  
Kanan: “No-Nothing” ‘That’s just disgusting’.  
Then after a while Ezra finishes eating and cuddles with Kanan in the bed again.  
Month 3  
The crew is in the common room except for Zeb and Chopper who are fighting again. The others tries to ignore them until they enter the common room Chopper being follow by Zeb who wants to dismantle him until they hear Ezra yelling.  
Ezra: “ZEB! CHOPPER! STOP RIGHT NOW OR I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!”  
Then both stop as Ezra takes Zeb’s ear and says.  
Ezra: “AND NOW YOU TWO WILL GO ON A SUPPLY RUN TOGETHER AND I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU TWO UNTIL YOU TWO ARE MORE KIND WITH EACH OTHER!!!”  
Zeb: “What… with that rusted bucket! Hera?!”  
Hera: “I’m sorry Zeb but I’m with Ezra”.  
Then Hera goes to take the list of the supply run.  
Then Faucet Squadron comes in wondering what is happening and why Ezra is yelling.  
Kitsune: “What happens?”  
Sabine: “Nothing Ezra’s just having moody moments”.  
Later that day  
Hera and Ezra are talking in the cockpit room about having all prepared for the baby’s arrival and what should Ezra do during the next months so he will be safe until the moment. Then they hear a sound coming from the cargo bay so Hera and Ezra runs to the hangar bay. Ezra is the first one to arrive.  
Ezra: “What happened? Is everyone alright?”  
Kanan: “Yeah just Zeb and Chopper dropped some boxes”.  
Ezra: “Okay…”  
Says Ezra as he goes down the ladder, then Kanan goes to help him but Ezra slaps his hand.  
Ezra: “You’ll help me when I’ll be not able to even move”.  
Kanan lifts his hands up in surrender and lets Ezra do it on his own.  
Ezra: “Who started?”  
Zeb & Chopper: “He started” “Boop bwop!” *Was him!*  
Then Hera comes in.  
Hera: “Well I don’t care who started just pick up everything”.  
Then everyone leaves Zeb and Chopper to do their duty.  
Month 4  
Ezra and Kanan are in their room cuddling each other while seeing a movie until Ezra feels something kick his stomach; he then realizes that the baby has started to kick.  
Ezra: “Kanan the baby has kicked”.  
Kanan: “Really”.  
Says Kanan as he stops the movie and puts a hand on Ezra’s belly to feel the baby’s kick.  
Kanan: “Come on sweetie kick for daddy”.  
Ezra chuckles hearing Kanan’s childish attitude. Then he feels the baby kick again.  
Kanan: “The baby kicked?!”  
Then Kanan kisses Ezra as they feel the baby kicking more.  
Ezra: “Jeje… it seems that likes us kissing”.  
Month 5  
Today Ezra and Kanan are going to see how the baby is and what the gender is. They go to the common room to tell everyone but then they see the others discussing about the gender of the baby.  
Hera: “The baby is a girl”.  
Zeb: “In your dreams the baby is a boy”.  
Sabine: “No the baby is a girl”.  
Sam: “Guys relax; we all know that the baby will be a little girl”.  
Koumori: “No, the baby is a boy”.  
While Kitsune, Hyou and Washi stay out of the discussion thinking of how they can discuss about something like that.  
Ezra: “Guys we’re going now”.  
Hera, Sabine & Sam: “Good luck with the girl guys”.  
Zeb & Koumori: “In your dreams is a boy”.  
Then again they start to discuss.  
Kanan: “Guys stop, we’re leaving now”.  
Ezra: “And all of you except Kitsune, Hyou and Washi will know the gender”.  
All except for the mention before: “Wait what! Why?!”  
Ezra: “Consider it as a punishment”.  
Kanan: “Now we’re leaving”.  
Then Kanan and Ezra heads to the hospital to see how the baby is. After a while they’re called by the doctor.  
Doctor: “Okay please now lay on the bed and lift your shirt”.  
Ezra does as she says and when she puts the gel he starts to laugh a little.  
Kanan: “Ezra?”  
Ezra: “It tickles”.  
Then after a while the doctor speaks.  
Doctor: “Okay from what I can see the baby is healthy and growing correctly”.  
Kanan & Ezra: “And the gender?”  
Doctor: “The gender is…”  
After the check up Kanan and Ezra return to the Ghost and see the others at the hangar door.  
Hera: “Hey guys how was it?”  
Ezra: “Fine”.  
Sabine: “And the baby?”  
Kanan: “The baby is fine”.  
Zeb: “And what more said the doctor?”  
Ezra: “It is healthy”.  
Koumori: “But the little boy is growing well right?”  
Kanan: “Not a chance”.  
Sam: “Oh come one you can’t do that”.  
Ezra: “Yes we can”.  
Kanan: “The only ones we’re telling is Kitsune, Hyou and Washi”.  
Then they head to Kanan and Ezra’s room and when they arrive and make sure there’s no one spying they tell them the gender of the baby.  
Month 6  
Early in the morning Kanan wakes up noticing Ezra is already wake up.  
Kanan: “Ezra… why are you awake?”  
Ezra: “The baby has been kicking all night and I haven’t be able to sleep”.  
Then everyone is calm during the day knowing that today Ezra is in a really bad mood.  
Month 7  
Kanan: “Ezra time to go to bath”.  
Ezra: “Kanan I can do it alone”.  
Then Kanan enters with Ezra in the bath and prepares the shower, then he helps Ezra take off his clothes as Ezra enters the shower.  
Then Kanan takes off his own clothes and enters the shower with him. As Kanan starts to help him clean his hair and body he stars to arouse Ezra.  
Ezra: “Ah… Kanan, n-not h-here… Ah~”  
Kanan: “Shh… just enjoy it”.  
Says Kanan as he licks Ezra’s neck then kisses him.  
Month 8  
As Kanan and Ezra are in the common room the other enters with some gifts for the little baby. They bring socks for the baby, a teddy bear, bottle babies and baby outfits: fx, panda bear and rabbit.  
Month 9  
Kanan and Ezra are sleeping in their room when all of a sudden Ezra feels that his stomach hurts and something wet is between his legs. He wakes up and looks down to see that there is water and starts to feel contractions knowing that the baby is coming.  
Ezra: “K-Kanan…”  
Kanan: “…”  
Ezra: “KANAN!”  
Then Kanan wakes up saying.  
Kanan: “Where is the danger?”  
Ezra: “K-Kanan, the baby is coming”.  
Kanan: “Oh shit, Hera!”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok so here is the new chapter, sorry if it's not very good I've done my best it's just that I'm ill since the wednesday and yesterday I have a very bad fever :(


	16. Chapter 14 - The Baby And The Mission

CHAPTER 14 – THE BABY AND THE MISSION  
3rd Person’s POV  
Ezra is now in the med-bay with Kitsune and Kanan attending childbirth, meanwhile the rest of the crew is waiting out.  
Hera: “Finally we’ll meet the new member”.  
Sam: “How do you think it’s going?”  
Then they hear a scream coming from the med-bay.  
Zeb: “Nah, I’m sure the kid is doing well”.  
Then everyone turns to look at Zeb with a ‘Really’ look. After a while Kitsune comes out.  
Kitsune: “You can pass now to see the baby”.  
Everyone enters the med-bay in silence to not wake the baby. As they enter they see Ezra in a bed with Kanan by his side and Ezra holding something in his arms.  
Ezra: “Shh… come to see the new member”.  
Everyone approaches to see the new member. It’s a baby boy with brown hair with the tips of blue. Then the baby opens his eyes to reveal one eye with the color of Ezra’s eyes and the other of Kanan’s eyes: blue electric and turquoise. Immediately everyone is enchanted by the new member.  
Sam: “He’s very cute”.  
Koumori: “What’s his name?”  
Ezra: “We’ve decided to name him Caleb Kai Jarrus Bridger”.  
Hera: “Well Caleb welcome to the family”.  
Zeb: “That reminds me, Sabine you have to pay me”.  
Sabine huffs and says.  
Sabine: “Okay later”.  
Kanan: “Pay you?”  
Ezra: “Did you bet about the gender of my baby?”  
Zeb and Sabine only scratch the back of their neck.  
Ezra: “You know, I don’t even want to know how much it was”.  
Then everyone returns their attention to the new born. After some time everyone decides to go to sleep.  
One month later  
The crew is in the common room talking about doing a new mission.  
Kanan: “Okay we’re going to hack the principal communication tower and transmit a message from the Ghost to the entire Galaxy to send a hope message”.  
Sam: “What?! You’re crazy! That’s impossible and the com tower will have a lot of security”.  
Hera: “We know but we need to do this mission”.  
Sabine: “Let me guess, a mission from Fulcrum”.  
Kanan and Hera nod.  
Zeb: “If the boss thinks we can do it I’m in”.  
Everyone nods in agreement.  
Kanan: “Okay in this mission Ezra, Kitsune and Hyou will stay, so Ezra will take care of Caleb and Hyou can protect both of them in case they’re attacked”.  
Everyone agrees so they start to discuss the plan. When they finish Kanan decides to stay all the time with Ezra in their room cuddling with each other, while Kitsune and Hyou take care of Caleb, before the mission starts.  
Ezra: “I still feel like something bad will happen”.  
Kanan: “Don’t worry Ezra I’ll be fine you know me”.  
Ezra: “I know”.  
He says while hugging more tight to Kanan like it would be the end of the world and not wanting let him go.  
When the night comes Hera knocks at the door making them know that the mission will start.  
Kanan: “It’s time”.  
Ezra only nods and kisses Kanan one more time before he goes as Kanan returns the kiss.  
Ezra: “Be safe”.  
Kanan: “I’ll be”.  
Then Kanan leaves with the others to go to the mission while Kitsune enters Ezra’s room with Caleb in her arms.  
Kitsune: “Here, I’m sure that if you take care of Caleb you will have your mind working and don’t worry Hyou and me are here to help you with everything you need”.  
Ezra: “Thanks”.  
In the mission at the end  
Kanan is fighting the Inquisitor, but suddenly the Inquisitor uses the Force to push him against a wall and keep him in place. Then Kanan takes his comm and tells Hera:  
Kanan: “Specter 2, take everyone out of here now”.  
Com/Hera: “Not without you Specter 1”.  
Kanan: “Go now”.  
Then he sees the Phantom leaving while stormtroopers go to Kanan and put him cuffs and make him kneel down.  
Then Tarkin appears.  
Tarkin: “So this is the Jedi rebel who has been causing troubles to the Empire. Take him to my Star Destroyer”.  
Then the troopers grab Kanan and get into a ship that goes to Tarkin’s Star Destroyer.  
When they arrive they take Kanan to a torture cell.  
Meanwhile with the crew  
Ezra’s POV  
Hera: “I’m sorry Ezra, but Kanan has been captured”.  
Then I feel like my world has been destroyed and tears start to go down my cheeks.  
Ezra: “We have to rescue him, now!”  
Hera: “I know but first we need to know where they took him”.  
Then I run into my cabin and lock the door, then I sit in the bed with my knees up to my chest and start to cry. ‘Why?! The Empire has taken another thing important to me! Kanan, why?!’  
Then I hear someone crying and look up to see Caleb crying like if he can sense what I’m feeling, I go to the crib and take Caleb in my arms as I start to calm him down.  
Ezra: “Shh shh… don’t cry Caleb, don’t worry I’ll bring dad home soon”.  
After a while Caleb stops crying and I put him again in the crib.  
With Kanan  
Kanan’s POV  
After the mission failed I’ve been waiting in this cell for hours now. Then suddenly Tarkin and Agent Kallus enter the cell with an interrogation droid.  
Tarkin: “Now you will tell us where are your rebel friends hiding”.  
Kanan: “I’m not telling anything”.  
Then the droid starts to electrocute me as I scream from the high voltage that is going through my body. All that could be heard are my screams.  
After hours of torturing they leave telling the Inquisitor to come and continue with the interrogation.  
With the crew  
Ezra’s POV  
I am looking at Caleb while he sleeps when I hear a knock at my door.  
Ezra: “Who is it?”  
Hera: “It’s me Hera, we need you to transmit the message”.  
Ezra: “I’m going now”.  
Then I hear footsteps going away, I sigh while I think only in Kanan and what could the Empire would be doing to him right now, surely torturing him.  
I stand up and go to the common room to see everyone there waiting for me.  
Sam: “You’re prepared Ezra”.  
Ezra: “Yes”.  
Then Sabine connects with the communication tower and I take the comm to talk.  
Ezra: “If anyone is hearing this, I know you don’t know me, but I’m a person who has been suffering a lot since the Empire arrived, I remember the time in my planet before the Empire, there was peace, but after the Empire came I have suffered a lot, they took away my parents, even one of them raped me, and now they have taken the person I love, leaving my baby without his father, so I tell you to go against the Empire, against everything they have done and bring peace again to the Galaxy”.  
Then the communication goes off.  
Zeb: “Good job kid”.  
Ezra: “I hope it will be enough and now we have to search information to know where is Kanan”.  
Everyone nods as all start to move and try to contact their friends to know if they have heard something while I go to my room and take care of Caleb.  
Ezra: “Hello sweetie, don’t worry we’re searching for your dad now”.  
Then I put the crib near the bed and I sit there, I take care of Caleb until I feel sleepy and go to dream in a dreamless sleep.  
Kanan’s POV  
I can feel Ezra’s feelings through our bond and I feel he’s very sad and worried about me but in the most is hope in finding me. I feel bad making Ezra feel like that but I had to do this sacrifice so there could be a better place for my son. Then the Inquisitor enters.  
Inquisitor: “Hello Jedi, now you’re going to answer my questions the easy way or the hard way?”  
He says with a sadistic smile.  
Kanan: “Like I said before I’m not telling anything”.  
Inquisitor: “Have it your way, where are your rebel friends”.  
As I don’t answer he activates the electroshock panel and starts to electrocute me, I scream as he intensifies the power of the electricity.  
Inquisitor: “Perhaps you’ll prefer to answer this one, where is Fulcrum?”  
Kanan: “I don’t know”.  
But he activates again the electroshocks again. After a while he stops and I pant to recover myself.  
Kanan: “I’m not going to tell you anything, this way Ezra will be safe”.  
Inquisitor: “Oh buy you know that I will find him one way or another, and once I do this I’ll make sure he doesn’t escape from me again and I’ll fuck him until he can’t moves”.  
He says with a devilish smile, then I feel the rage coming to me as he says that, once I can get out of here I’ll kill this bastard for even thinking on doing that to my Ezra.  
Inquisitor: “Maybe I can get information out of you in another way”.  
He approaches and uses the Force in me to search in my mind what he wants to know.  
But I manage to keep him out.  
Inquisitor: “You’re going to tell me where they’re hiding one way or another”.  
Then everything goes black as my last thought is keeping Ezra and Caleb safe.


	17. Chapter 15 - The End

CHAPTER 15 – THE END  
Ezra’s POV  
It’s been a month since we started to search for Kanan. Nothing appeared it was like he vanished. Just when we are going to prepare a mission to get information Koumori enters the common room.  
Koumori: “I know where is Kanan”.  
Ezra: “What?! Where?”  
Koumori: “He’s in Tarkin’s Star Destroyer… but there’s a problem”.  
Hera: “What kind of problem?”  
Koumori: “He’s going to be sent to Mustafar”.  
Everyone: “What?!”  
Hera: “Okay, then Washi and Hyou you will be our back up so you’ll stay on the Ghost and also will take care of Caleb; Koumori, Sam and Sabine will go and steal an Imperial Freighter; the rest prepare everything for the mission”.  
We all nod and leave. I go to my room to take my lightsaber and look over Caleb one more time before leaving for the mission.  
When Koumori, Sam and Sabine return with the Freighter we all go into it and go to Tarkin’s Star Destroyer to take back Kanan.  
As we enter we send a magnetic pulse before docking on the ship as we go we separate in two groups. Hera, Sabine and Zeb go make sure ant trooper goes to the cell parts, while Koumori, Sam, Kitsune and I go to Kanan.  
As we reach his cell we open it and when we enter we see Kanan in a torture table so we deactivate it and I catch Kanan before he falls. I put his left arm around my shoulders while Kitsune puts his right arm around her shoulders.  
Kanan: “You shouldn’t have come, but I’m glad you did it”.  
Ezra: “Well, you would have done the same”.  
We all go to the generator room to put the ship on auto-destruction but as we enter we see the Inquisitor standing there.  
Inquisitor: “Think of going somewhere, my boy?”  
Ezra: “Get out of our way”.  
Inquisitor: “Don’t think so, besides do you think that’s the correct way to treat your owner, once I’m done with your friends I’ll take care of you”.  
Says the Inquisitor with an evil grin on his face. That makes Sam and Koumori attack the Inquisitor with their lightsabers while Kanan, Kitsune and I go to the control panel, just when we are going to reach it the seventh sister appears.  
Seventh Sister: “I don’t think so”.  
Then Kitsune attacks her leaving me with Kanan.  
Kitsune’s POV  
I start to attack the Seventh Sister getting her away from Ezra and Kanan and give them time to go to the control panel. I fight her until I have a chance and strike her down with my lightsabers, just when I am going to turn I hear a scream behind me and I turn around to see Koumori.  
Koumori’s POV  
Sam and I are fighting the Inquisitor until I see him with an evil grin and he throws his lightsaber, just when I look the direction of the lightsaber I see it’s going towards Kitsune so I jump in front of her and yell as the lightsaber stabs me.  
Kitsune & Sam: “KOUMORI!”  
Then they are beside me in no second, I know that if they don’t get away soon they will die.  
Koumori: “G-Guys *coughs* you have to… get away… now”.  
Sam: “No, we’re not leaving you here, you can’t die!”  
Kitsune: “She’s right we’re not leaving you here”.  
Koumori: “It’s… too… late… take… care… of… everyone”.  
Then I feel how my life ends.  
Sam’s POV  
I feel Koumori’s death through the Force and suddenly I feel how the anger takes through me so I ignite my lightsaber and start to attack the Inquisitor, but he deflects all my attacks easily until he pulls me back with the Force. When I am going to stand up I see the Inquisitor in front of me and then I feel pain in my chest and I scream of pain and everything starts to go black.  
Kanan’s POV  
We put the Star Destroyer in auto-destruction when we hear a scream and we see the Inquisitor’s lightsaber through Sam’s chest and see Koumori’s dead body on the ground.  
Ezra: “SAM, KOUMORI, NO!!!”  
Ezra yells but I keep him in place.  
Kanan: “Kitsune”.  
She looks in my direction and she nods to me knowing what I’m going to do. I take Ezra’s lightsaber as Kitsune keeps Ezra behind to not get hurt.  
I charge against the Inquisitor and soon we start to fight. When he kicks me to the ground I see he has my lightsaber in his belt so I take it through the Force and charges against him with the lightsabers.  
The Inquisitor starts to make me back up just when he starts to make his lightsaber to rotate I put both lightsabers between the holes in his weapon and I break it making him fall but he holds on the edge of the bridge.  
I put both lightsabers near his neck.  
Inquisitor: “You don’t know idea what you have unleashed today, there are some things far more frightening than death”.  
Then he jumps from the bridge, just as I turn around I see Kitsune and Ezra.  
Ezra: “We have to go home”.  
I nod as we start to run to escape from the explosion as we run Hera coms us.  
Com/Hera: “Guys where are you?”  
Kanan: “Hera, you need to leave”.  
Com/Hera: “Not without you”.  
Kanan: “Don’t worry, I’ve got them”.  
Ezra & Kitsune: “You mean we’ve got you”.  
I roll my eyes.  
Kanan: “We have our own way to escape, now leave”.  
Com/Hera: “Okay we’ll see you on the Ghost”.  
As we arrive we look for a way to escape, then we see the Inquisitor’s TIE.  
Kanan: “The Inquisitor’s TIE”.  
Ezra: “But we know he’s not gonna use it”.  
Kanan: “You know you Kid, you worry me sometimes”.  
We enter the TIE and I take the control and fly the ship towards the Ghost.  
As we go we find the others in another TIE, but as we get away the Empire sends TIES after us. As they’re about to reach us we see another ships coming and helping us. We head to the Ghost and then jump into hyperspace.  
As we all get out of the TIES we are all wrap in a group hug. Then Hyou and Washi come with Caleb in her arms.  
Washi: “Where is Koumori?”  
Hyou: “And Sam?”  
Kitsune, Ezra and I look down as I say.  
Kanan: “I’m sorry they didn’t make it”.  
Then Washi starts to cry and Ezra hugs me tightly as he starts to cry. After a while they stop crying and Washi gives to me and Ezra Caleb.  
Ezra: “Hey Caleb, I brought daddy back as I promised”.  
Caleb only giggles.  
Kanan: “Daddy is back”.  
Then Chopper rolls in that’s when we all start to worry that if Chopper is with us who’s taking control of the ship.  
Zeb: “Hey Chopper, if you’re here who’s up there?”  
Chopper only beeps and motions us to follow him. We follow him until someone comes to us.  
???: “Your droid called us for help”.  
Hera: “Fulcrum”.  
Fulcrum: “Hello I’m Fulcrum, but my real name is Ahsoka Tano”.  
Then Chopper puts a hologram of Senator Organa.  
Senator Organa: “We heard your message of hope and not only us had all the galaxy heard it”.  
Ahsoka: “And now we’re creating a Rebellion to free the people from the Empire”.  
We all smile and feel hope knowing that we are not the only ones who are fighting the Empire.  
3rd Person’s POV  
Ezra and Kanan go to his room to rest and put Caleb in his crib. After they lay in their bed cuddling with each other.  
Ezra: “I love you”.  
Kanan: “I love you too”.  
Then they kiss and fall into a happy dream finally being together again.  
THE END


End file.
